Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption
by True Blue Pikachu
Summary: Jared chooses Nohr over Hoshido and must fight his birth family. But what happens when one Hoshidan refuses to fight against Jared? A new choice is made, and a new dark force rises from within Hoshido and Nohr. Can Jared and the Kingdom of Nohr put a stop to Anankos' plans AND Garon's tyranny? Or will everyone fall to the now corrupted Kingdom of Hoshido?
1. A Choice Within A Choice

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! This is an idea I've had for a while after playing Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright. I unfortunately still haven't played through the whole Birthright Storyline at the time I'm writing this, but I'm honestly having a lot of fun playing the game. I feel more connected with the characters than I thought I ever would to Awakening, which isn't a bad game, mind you.

Anyway, as you can tell from the title, this story will follow a similar theme shared with Pan's Darkness Within (my Dragon Ball GT fic): Corruption. This will actually follow the Conquest path where Corrin sides with Nohr, but there will be events occurring from the Revelation Path where Corrin sides with neither family. Because of this, there will be more Hoshidan units on Corrin's side aside from Azura, Kaze, and Mozu.

I do want to point a few things out:

1.) Instead of Corrin, I will be using my in-game avatar, Jared. Teenage male build, Corrin's default hairstyle, hair color 30 (Brown), Speed Boon and Defense Bane, Voice 2 (Yuri Lowenthal), and I will actually leave the Talent alone.

2.) To further expand upon the Corruption theme, Birthright characters will actually turn evil and serve Anankos, a character from Revelation. I have a few characters in mind to corrupt, but I'd love to hear suggestions on who joins Jared/Corrin and who turns to Anankos. Or even who I should kill off. (Ryoma's death, unfortunately, is required at some point in the story. I'm sorry, Ryoma fans! I really am!)

Now, with all that said and done, it's time we got going.

* * *

 _Jared wasn't like other Nohrians. In fact, he isn't from Nohr at all. As a small child, Jared was taken from his Hoshido family and lived a sheltered life in Nohr, as the adopted son of King Garon of Nohr._

 _His siblings, Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise, would visit him in the Northern Fortress whenever they could, Elise being around the most as she visited every day. If he had one, Jared could set a watch to Elise's daily visits._

 _But one day, Jared dreamed of a conflict between Nohr and Hoshido, with both families calling him "brother." He decided to let off some steam through his training with Xander. Afterwards, he heard from his sisters, Camilla and Elise, that King Garon is actually letting him out of the Northern Fortress._

 _However, as he was told to kill the Hoshidan prisoners, Rinkah and Kaze, Jared refused to hurt them any more than necessary. This prompted Leo to cover for Jared and knock them out. Afterwards, the prisoners were snuck out of Nohr courtesy of Jared and Xander._

 _King Garon offered Jared a mission as redemption for his earlier disobedience: To seize a castle that was located near the Bottomless Canyon. He was successful, but Felicia got separated from the group and Hans made it so the bridge collapsed underneath Gunter, sending him into the Bottomless Canyon._

 _Jared attacked Hans out of rage and chased the berserk man away. Just as Jared would fall to the Bottomless Canyon, he was saved by Lilith, who was revealed to be a Dragon, the same dragon Jared took care of long ago._

 _After being given a tour of the Astral Plain, and after suffering a blow to the head, Jared was in Hoshido Territory, where he met a few people who knew him. Jared was brought to Hoshido where he met his Hoshido siblings, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi and Sakura, along with his mother, the queen of Hoshido: Mikoto._

 _After spending a few days in Hoshido to bond with his family (a futile attempt in Takumi's case), and meeting Azura, a girl who was kidnapped from Nohr and brought to Hoshido, Jared attended a ceremony celebrating his return, but events turned for the worst as Mikoto was killed right in front of Jared, Sakura, and Ryoma. Jared's anger skyrocketed to dangerous heights and he turned into a Feral Dragon, laying waste to the entire plaza (pretty sure everyone was alive). Only Azura's singing and pleas were able to calm him down and remember the day Garon took him._

 _Now, equipped with the Sacred Blade Yato, and a Dragonstone from Azura, Jared and his Hoshido friends set off to the sight of the Nohrian invasion. It is here, that Jared has to make a choice._

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Branch of Fate**

 **Chapter Six: The Path Is Yours**

Arriving at the plains of Hoshido, Jared saw that Ryoma and Xander are already crossing swords with each other. Upon Jared's arrival, Xander stopped his attack and spoke to his adopted sibling, "Jared, you're alive! They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Xander! I'm fine." Jared answered, kinda surprised to encounter Xander of all people, "But... why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our true strength. Join us, and we'll end this quickly." Xander said with a confident tone in his voice, "If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander..." Jared looked at his Nohrian brother, holding his head in shock, "I... I need a minute."

"Be careful, Jared. That man in a Nohrian commander!" Ryoma warned, having joined the conversation. Jared looked at his Hoshidan brother now, "Ryoma..."

At that moment, Jared looked past Xander and saw three familiar figures approaching the area.

"Jared! I was so worried about you." A feminine voice called out to Jared, who recognized the voice as Camilla, "Don't ever wander away from me again!"

"I'm glad your okay, Jared." A male voice said, who Jared identified as Leo, "You must have the devil's own luck!"

"Yaaay! We got our brother back!" A childish female voice cheered, which Jared just KNEW belonged to Elise.

Almost immediately, Jared heard someone behind him yell "Nohrian scum!" Jared turned behind him to look at Hinoka, and she was pretty pissed.

"First you kidnap him, now you lie to him?!" Hinoka screamed with seething anger, "Jared is MY brother, not yours!"

"You are mistaken." Camilla said in a calm manner as apposed to Hinoka's fury, "Jared is my sweet little brother. You may not have him."

All this fighting alone was giving Jared a bit of a headache, but it was at this moment fate decided to screw him over to the highest degree.

Ryoma gazed at Jared, "Don't be fooled by their words. You belong with your true family is Hoshido!"

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child." Xander countered as he focused his attention to Jared, "Come home, little prince. We can live as a family once more!"

"Come home to Hoshido, Jared!"

"No, Jared! Nohr is your home!"

Jared was torn. As if a headache was bad enough, now Jared had to choose his family?! This is the toughest decision he'll ever make, and one he cannot walk away from.

Jared looked at Xander, then at Ryoma. The Red Swordmaster stretched his left arm out to him, "This way!"

Jared glanced past Ryoma to look at his Hoshidan siblings who have ran to Ryoma's side. Takumi and Hinoka remained silent, while Sakura was able to lock eyes with Jared, "B-Big Brother?"

"He's my brother!" Elise said, prompting Jared to turn to her, Camilla, and Leo as they approached their brother, stopping next to Xander.

Xander had his sword in his left hand as he reaches out to Jared with his right, "We're your family."

Jared felt all 8 pairs (well, 7 and a half pairs) of eyes locked on him. He looked down to the ground, fresh tears forming in his eyes, "My family..."

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter One: A Choice Within A Choice**

Jared looked at every member of his Family. Going from Ryoma and Xander, the strong and confident older brothers, to Hinoka and Camilla, the protective big sisters. He saw Takumi and Leo, the hotheaded yet goldhearted younger brothers. And finally there were Sakura and Elise, the cute and lovable little sisters.

Jared loved everyone immensely and wish things could've been different. But alas, this was up to him, and no matter what he chose, there was at least one side he felt like he was betraying. And he outright KNEW that picking neither was out the window.

Jared closed his eyes and clinched his fist until he drew blood, an action gone unnoticed by anyone he faced. Anyone, but Sakura. She saw the blood in his fist and the tears in his eyes. She knew the emotions he was going through: sadness, anger, frustration...

...and love. For both families.

Sakura had an idea of Jared's choice, "J-Jared..."

"...I know what I must do." Jared said out loud, catching everyone else's attention. Everyone looked at Jared to hear what he's decided.

Jared opened his tear stained eyes and looked at the Hoshidans, "Ryoma! Withdraw your troops."

Takumi seethed in rage while Hinoka gasped in horror. Ryoma had a shocked look on his normally calm face, "You don't mean that, Jared. You cannot possibly!"

"I'm sorry, Ryoma, but I will not fight for Hoshido." Jared replied, his voice broken yet determined.

Ryoma didn't want to believe what his brother had just said, "How can you say that?! Open your eyes! Can you not see how vile those Nohrians are? They're hateful fiends who wish to trample Hoshido! They killed our mother!"

Jared took a moment to dry his tears before responding, "It's not that simple... I know what the Nohrian Kingdom has done to Hoshido is unforgivable..." he turned to face Xander, "And I know now that these are not my brothers and sisters by birth..." he faces Ryoma again, "Yet even still, I must side with them. My heart won't allow me to do otherwise."

The other siblings were listening to Jared's speech, some of them taking it to heart. Ryoma was getting angry now, "How can you fight alongside those monsters after what they did?! Now that you know of their sins, how can you possibly justify joining them? You are a prince of Hoshido! You are my brother! They are to blame for you not growing up with us as you were meant to. Do you truly mean to fight for those who stole you away?"

"Ryoma... My sorrow is beyond words." Jared said as he closed his eyes, letting a tear escape and trail down his cheek. Jared opens his eyes again, "Still, I simply will not abandon the only family I have ever known."

That left Ryoma speechless. Hinoka was on the verge of tears, while Takumi was using all his willpower just to keep himself from turning his so-called-brother into a pin cushion.

Sakura's eyes never left the man that was going to Nohr. She wanted him back as much as the others, but... Sakura could see why he chose Nohr over Hoshido, and she accepted it. She knows exactly what he wants... what Hoshido wants.

And she also knew... what SHE wants.

"You did the right thing, Jared." Xander said as his horse rode to Jared's side, "As you now know, you do not share the same bloodline as the rest of us. But it matters not. I have regarded you as family since I first laid eyes on you. I cannot express what it means to me that you've chosen to return to us. Father will be pleased with your decision as well."

Jared cringed slightly at the mention of King Garon, but he turned to Xander with a smile.

"Are you certain of that, Prince Xander?" Ryoma asked as he gained the attention of Jared and Xander, "Surely you must know of King Garon's attempt to murder Jared!"

"Explain yourself. Swiftly." Xander responded. Ryoma faces Xander and tells the Nohrians what happened, "There was an attack in our capital's square. The explosion came from Jared's sword. If my mother hadn't sacrificed herself, he would be dead now. If King Garon truly cares, why did he risk Jared's life just to hurt Hoshido?"

"Is this true, Jared?" Xander looked at Jared. The brown haired Demi-dragon turned to face Xander, "...It is. But I still need to hear Father's side of the story. That's why I must return home right away. I must know the truth of this tragedy."

"I'm afraid that is not an option." Ryoma said as he takes Raijinto out of it's sheath. Then he suddenly rushed in and attacked Jared, shocking everyone present.

"Arrrgh!" Jared grunted in pain as Ryoma attacked him, a cut appearing on Jared's clothes where he was hit. Jared held his chest and looked up at Ryoma.

"Everyone! Attack Jared!" Ryoma said to the Hoshidans before his attention turned to Jared, "I will not allow you to return to Nohr until we've settled this on the battlefield."

Jared's eyes widened in shock. "Ryoma! Please don't do this!"

"If you're looking for forgiveness, you'll find none here." Ryoma spat at his brother, "So you wish to side with Nohr? Then you must defeat your true brother. It is your birthright to fight at my side. I cannot forgive the choice you've made. How dare you use the sacred Yato blade against your own kingdom! Perhaps it is a blessing Mother isn't here to witness your betrayal."

Ryoma quickly struck at Jared again and landed an attack. But Jared was able to block the next attack and dodge the third. Then, Xander came along and attacked Ryoma, but the Lobster Lord saw this and blocked with Raijinto.

"Stand down, prince of Hoshido. I will not allow you to cause any further harm to Jared." Xander vowed. Ryoma grits his teeth, "Order me around once more, and Nohr will lose two princes today. I will do what I must to awaken my brother from the spell that binds him. You vile Nohrians have brainwashed him, and I will not rest until he is free!"

"More false accusations. You know very well he chose this of his own free will." Xander points out to Ryoma, "No matter the blood that courses through his veins, we are his true family. That will never change."

"I will not stand here and listen to your lies! Your heart knows only deceit and betrayal!" Ryoma snapped at Xander, "Nohrians are notorious for their cruel and cowardly methods. This is no different. But enough of your foolish words. We must resolve this with blades!"

"So be it. I always knew it would come to this." Xander said as he drew his blade, "The crown prince of Nohr clashing blades with Hoshido's heir. It's almost poetic."

Jared got between the two, having enough of the senseless fighting, "Please, stop this madness! Both of you!" He turned to face Xander, "Xander, I beg of you. Let it go for now. We must return to Nohr right away. There has been enough senseless death on this day..."

"I'm afraid retreat is not an option." Leo said. Jared turned to his younger brother, "Leo? Why would you say that?"

"If we retreat, they'll think we fear them. Or worse, that we coerced you into joining us." Leo replied, "This is our chance to prove beyond a doubt that you chose us of your own volition. We have no choice but to stand our ground and fight!"

"I agree with Leo. After all, we've done nothing wrong. Why should we flee?" Camilla added onto what Leo said, "You're one of us, Jared. That's worth fighting for!"

"Don't worry, Jared! Everything's OK now that we're together again!" Elise said as she gave Jared a hug, "If we all try our hardest, there's no way we can lose!"

Jared looked at each oh his Nohrian siblings, "Is that really what you want? Leo, Camilla, even Elise?"

Sakura watched Jared and his Nohrian siblings. Her assumptions were confirmed as each sibling wanted to fight for Jared's sake. Sakura knew she had to make a choice too.

Only for Sakura, it was much easier. Because she's already decided.

"If you mean to fight, then FIGHT!" Ryoma yelled out to the Nohrians, "Nohrian pawns. Soon you shall be a mere stain on my sacred blade, Raijinto!"

Ryoma turned to his own siblings, "Hinoka! Takumi! Sakura! Are you ready?"

"Ready and waiting!" Hinoka said as she readied her naginata, "Like I'd ever let them take Jared away from us again!"

"Show no mercy. Now is our chance to avenge Mother's death!" Takumi said as he glared daggers at Jared.

Jared tensed at this. His Hoshidan family were against him now, and he had to fight his former allies.

But Jared felt that something was off. He heard Hinoka and Takumi say they were ready to bring him back, but Sakura stayed silent. Was his decision too much for Sakura and Jared traumatized her?

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Hinoka asked as she put a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura knew it was time for her own choice.

"Don't touch me!" Sakura yelled as she stepped away from her sister. Hinoka was stunned as to what just happened, "Sakura?"

"What's gotten into you?" Takumi asked, concerned for his sister. Sakura's only response was to run to Jared and hold him close as if to protect him, "I won't let you hurt him!"

Both families including Jared were stunned at Sakura's sudden change of heart. Ryoma's hands actually shook, "S-Sakura too?"

Takumi made his Fujin Yumi string and arrows appear out of thin air, already aimed at Jared, "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"There you go accusing me again! I don't know what happened!" Jared said while glaring at Takumi. Sakura turned to face her soon-to-be-ex-family, "I already know he'd choose Nohr over Hoshido. I saw the hidden signs in his decision, and I accepted it. I only wish you all would too."

"Don't do this to us, Sakura!" Hinoka pleaded, "Nohr already took Jared from us. I won't let them take you away too!"

"You have no right to complain, Hinoka!" Sakura snapped, "For the longest time, you've been obsessed with getting Jared back, putting your own needs over everyone else's! I wanted him back too, but I've never let his kidnapping run my life for me like you did!"

Hinoka's eyes widen as she was rendered speechless.

Sakura turned her glare to Takumi, "And when we're finally all together, Takumi comes along and treats him like dirt! Not to mention going as far as to BLAME him for Mother's death! How were we supposed to know Jared would turn into a dragon and wreak the Hoshido capital plaza?!"

Takumi responded with an agitated growl.

Sakura then points her finger at Ryoma, "And I'm especially mad at YOU, Ryoma! Attacking your own brother and almost killing him?! How could you do that to him?! How DARE you do that to him?! I can't believe I'm even RELATED to you!"

Ryoma glared angrily at Sakura.

Jared grabbed her shoulders, "Hey hey hey! Let's not say things we might regret later, Sakura."

Sakura looked at Jared, "I HAVE no regrets, Jared. I don't care what happens. You're too important to me, and I'm not letting you go." Sakura hugs Jared and buries her face in his chest, "I won't allow anything or anyone to come between us!"

"Sakura... are you aware of what this means?" Ryoma asked. He only got a glare in response, but Ryoma continued, "You will no longer be a Hoshidan princess. You will forever be branded as a Traitor of Hoshido, just like Jared."

"He's right, Sakura. A life of treachery is no life for you." Jared said as he looked at Sakura, "You'll lose everything you have in Hoshido if you go through with this. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Sakura pretended to think more about the situation, but she knew exactly what she would lose and what she's risking for Jared. Not that it would matter anyway. Sakura's gone this far. There's no way she could stop now.

Nodding, Sakura looked at Jared, "Yes. I'll stay with you, no matter what."

"I don't know what's gotten into you... but one way or another, I'm getting it out!" Takumi said, his Fujin Yumi now locked onto Sakura. Hinoka turned her naginata to Sakura now, "Sakura... you're not yourself. Please, come back to us!"

Xander rode in front and faced the remaining Hoshidans, "Fools, all of you. You have my pity. Sadly for you, my sacred blade, Siegfried, knows nothing of pity-only triumph."

Xander faced his own family, "Camilla! Leo! Elise! Prepare for battle!"

"I swear to protect our dear Jared no matter what!" Camilla said as she grabbed her axe.

"Failure is no option. Let's show those scoundrels what it means to be a family!" Leo said as he took out his tome, Brynhildr.

"I'm ready too!" Cheered Elise as she took out a Heal staff, "Let's finish this quickly, though. I'm starving!"

Jared and Sakura stood with the Nohrians. Jared had his Yato out and he looked at Sakura, "Sakura, you better stay close."

"Y-yes." Sakura said as she held her Bloom Festal, "I'll be right beside you, Jared."

"This is it..." Ryoma said as he gave the signal, "ATTACK!"

"It begins!" Xander signaled.

The Hoshidan and the Nohrians charged forward to each other in a heated battle. Elise ran after her family, "Hey, wait for me!"

Jared was about to join in when all of a sudden, he heard running footsteps from behind. He turned to see it was one of his retainers, Felicia.

The light pink haired maid ran up to Jared and Sakura, stopping in front to catch her breath, "*huff* *huff* Lord Jared! I'm so relieved to see you're still alive! Not that I ever doubted..."

"Felicia?! What are you doing here?" Jared quickly asked his Ice Tribe retainer. Felicia looked stunned, "Oh dear! Don't speak so abruptly, or I'll think you're not happy to see me!" Felicia rubbed her head a little bit, "I've been searching for you since we got separated at the Bottomless Canyon. I got lost a little, and then I tripped and hit my head, so it took a while to get here... But what's important is that I'm here now, ready to lend a hand!"

Jared smiled at Felicia and nods his head, "Thanks. I'd appreciate that." Jared turned to the battlefield, "Let's go!"

* * *

Hey, guys. I know I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I am going to actually split up this big chapter into two chapters, that way I won't take so long writing a chapter with over 9000 words or somewhere close to it.

But I really hope you're enjoying this story anyways. If you guys want to see more Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption and want to share your ideas, leave a review or shoot me a PM and I'll get back to you guys whenever I have the opportunity.

See ya guys 'round!


	2. Escalating War

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! I wanted to thank you guys for supporting the story and for liking the first chapter despite the obvious rush I went through. I promise, later on in the story, there will be more in-depth explanations for why Sakura betrayed Hoshido for Corrin- I mean, Jared.

Also, one of the reasons I used myself, or rather my own avatar, instead of Corrin is because, well, we don't KNOW the intended/default performance of Corrin. Robin from Awakening was intended to be the best of the best at Magic. We don't know what Corrin's supposed to be good at. Is he supposed to be strong? Is he skillful? Is he fast? Is he a tank? We don't know! I'm sorry for those who aren't comfortable with not using Corrin and his default appearance, though.

Also, a Guest review came up with awesome suggestions for the story line and the people they suggested die or be taken over. Like I said, I have plans for a FEW characters, but I will take the Guest's suggestions into account. I will confirm, however, that Kaden will join Jared and his friends, though I'm still debating his reasoning for joining.

Even though I originally planned for Hana to be corrupted, having her join Jared isn't a bad idea either. She'll still grieve over Sakura's betrayal, that much is obvious. But whether or not the grief will lead her to serving Anankos, well... I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

Now, with all that said and done, it's time I got going.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter Two: Escalating War**

With Jared, Sakura, and Felicia with them, the Nohrian forces advanced to the Hoshidan army. The Hoshidans weren't without their reinforcements. With the Hoshidans were Jared's former friends, Rinkah, Kaze, and Azura. Though reluctant at first, the 3 stood with Hoshido.

Jared and Sakura watched as Hinoka and her Pegasus were the first to approach the two recently branded traitors. Hinoka first laid her eyes on Jared, "What exactly do you think you're doing, Jared?! Betraying us for Nohr... It can't be true! They must've tricked you somehow, right?"

"I'm sorry, Hinoka. I just..." Jared began as he looked at Hinoka in the eyes, "I can't abandon the ones I've loved all these years. It's as simple as that."

"Jared..." Hinoka closed her eyes and grunts in frustration, "Say it isn't so..." Hinoka opened her eyes as she charged in with her naginata and stabbed Jared's shoulder. The cut wasn't too deep, but it did leave a mark. Jared countered with a front flip sword attack. Hinoka took the hit and took some damage.

She readied her naginata for another attack, "No... I won't rest until you return home... I've been training for this day!" Hinoka flew forward to attack Jared again, but Jared was able to block the attack with his Yato blade. Jared and Hinoka pushed each other back, neither one letting up on the clash. Jared caught the sight of a green blur and what appeared to be a shuriken heading towards him, but he saw a dagger fly by and stop the shuriken's momentum as both objects dropped to the ground.

Seeing Jared distracted brought Hinoka to push ahead with her Naginata as Jared staggered and was on his knee, his arm on the ground for support. Hinoka swooped down for the KO, but Sakura pushed him and herself out of the way, avoiding Hinoka's attack.

Felicia and Kaze grabbed each of their weapons and charged at each other, their weapons clanging with each clash. Felicia pants a bit as her energy was slowly going down.

"I must admit, you're quite skilled for a maid." Kaze commented, "How is it that you possess such talent in battle?"

"I've always noticed I was a better fighter than a maid." Felicia replied, "Though I wish I wasn't such a klutz who almost always breaks everything."

Kaze seemingly vanished from Felicia's sight. Felicia looked around for him, only for Kaze to drop down and hit Felicia in her gut with a downward kick. Felicia recovered quickly and jumped back about a foot away, "Wow, you're not to bad yourself. Not to mention nicer than I expected." she said as she ran toward Kaze and spin jumped to attack Kaze.

Kaze dodged Felicia's attack quickly, "Thank you. I only wish we did not have to fight like this."

"I agree." Felicia said as she elbowed Kaze in the gut while he was distracted, "Sometimes I think it'd be nice for Nohr and Hoshido to get along, you know?"

"Not many people would agree with that statement." Kaze admitted as he stood ready with his shuriken, "While I am not like many people, I am still loyal to the people I serve."

"Yeah, I can relate." Felicia said, pointing her dagger at Kaze. The two rushed forward to clash again.

"Yaaaaaah!" Rinkah yelled as she swung her club against Camilla. The Malig Knight flew up to avoid the attack, "Aren't you a fiery one?"

"Like I haven't heard that before." Rinkah said. Camilla swooped down and swung her axe down. Rinkah blocked it with her club.

Camilla pushed forward slightly, "I get why you would fight against us, but my brother spared you. If no one else, why didn't you come with us for him like the Princess did?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm in Jared's debt for sparing me and getting me outta Windmire." Rinkah said as she struggled to repel Camilla, "But it's not up to me who the Flame Tribe allies with!"

"And if it WERE up to you?!" Camilla shouted as she pushed Rinkah back. Rinkah staggered and fell to her knees, "Ugh... we wouldn't be fighting right now. I'll say that much."

"I see..." Camilla said, taking out a Fire Tome and opened it. She shot a fireball at Rinkah. The Flame Tribal woman raised her club to block, but the fireball hit Rinkah head on. Rinkah got up, but she fell down immediately.

"Phew... that was a heated battle. In more ways than one." Camilla said to herself. Camilla heard a burst of lightning from a few feet away. She turned at the direction of the noise, "Xander!"

Xander moved out of the way of Ryoma's Raijinto strike, countering his attack with a dark linear beam strike from Siegfried. Ryoma saw that from a mile away and dodged the beam. He suddenly rushed up to Xander for a physical attack, but Xander blocked the strike with his lion shield.

"You are strong and fast, Prince Ryoma. I've never had a more honorable fight." Xander comment on Ryoma's skill, but Ryoma isn't having any of Xander's speeches, "What does a filthy Nohrian know about honor?! Hoshido will be victorious this day, and our family will be whole once again!"

Xander pushed Ryoma back, "Still miffed about earlier events, I see. Believe me when I say we had nothing to do with their decisions."

"Save your stories for the fallen queens! Cause I'm sending you straight to where they are!" Ryoma yelled as he charged a lightning blast from Raijinto.

Xander raised his arm to block the bolt with his lion shield, but the strike was quicker than anticipated. Xander nearly fell off his horse from the attack. He glares at the angry prince of Hoshido, expecting him to follow-up his attack.

Ryoma was about to do that, but a fireball landed near his feet and stopped him. Xander looked up to see who could've shot the Fireball. "Camilla..."

"I couldn't bare to watch you take on the Hoshidans by your lonesome, brother." Camilla told her brother. Xander nods, "To be honest, I kinda needed the assistance. Thank you."

"Hmph, as expected from Nohr..." Ryoma states. Camilla eyes Ryoma for a second before taking a nosedive to him, swinging her axe at the High Prince of Hoshido. Ryoma quickly blocked the attack with Raijinto. That was Xander's opportunity to strike, and he took it.

Xander's Siegfried sliced at Ryoma when he wasn't looking and made him stagger a bit. Camilla immediately switched to her Fire Tome and shot a fireball at Ryoma, knocking him to the ground. Camilla wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Whew... think we overdid it a bit?"

"I don't believe so." Xander says as Ryoma got on his knees and glared at Xander. Then he turned his attention toward his left, "This... isn't over... Jared." With that, Ryoma lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

While they had their breathing room, Xander and Camilla watched the rest of the battle unfold.

With one final swing from Yato, Jared managed to knock Hinoka off her mount and into the ground. The Red haired warrior looked at her dear brother and sister, unable to hold back the tears any longer, "How could this happen? What have I been fighting for...?" Hinoka says before passing out from exhaustion.

Jared went to check on Hinoka. Sakura still shook a bit, fearing Hinoka would've won and beat Jared. But fortunately, that wasn't the case. At least Hinoka will live to fight another day.

Takumi walked up until he was a good distance from where Jared and Sakura were at, his Fujin Yumi aimed directly at Jared, "This is for mother..."

Leo, in the middle of fighting Azura, saw what the Archer was about to do and took out his Brynhildr Tome and held a hand out, "I can't let him do that..."

"Look me in the eye!" Azura shouted as she swung her Naginata at Leo. It didn't do too much to Leo damage wise, but Azura somehow managed to get Leo off his horse. However, Leo was able to sprout fake roots under Takumi to grab him by the knees and pulling down.

"Whoa!" Takumi yelped as he felt unbalanced for a second and fired his shot prematurely.

Jared suddenly felt sharp pain in his arm as the arrow hit a non-vital point in his body, "AAAH!" He screamed as he dropped to his knees, clutching his arm where he was struck.

"JARED!" Sakura screamed in panic, rushing to her brother's aid. On instinct, she used her Bloom Festal to heal Jared's wound. The green light shining as the wound closed and vanished. Jared looked at his arm and next thing he knew, his arm was good as new.

He looked at Sakura, "Wow. Thanks, Sakura."

Sakura smiles sweetly at Jared before giving him a quick hug. Sakura's sweet smile faded as she looked at the attacker, which turned out to be Takumi.

Takumi glares at the ex-princess of Hoshido, "I never expected this from you, Sakura."

Sakura glared at Takumi, giving him the silent treatment.

Takumi clinches Fujin Yumi in his hand, "You just threw away everything for this Nohrian scum! Someone you've only just met three days ago! How could you do this to all of us?!"

"Don't you DARE call him that, Takumi!" Sakura seethed at her ex-brother. Takumi was getting pissed off right now, "THEN TELL ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

Takumi's voice echoed across the battlefield, gaining the attention of the remaining units, even Kaze and Felicia.

Jared stood up and looked right at Sakura as she glared at Takumi. Finally, Sakura spoke calmly, "Ever since Jared was kidnapped way back when, you've all been consumed by the desire to return him home. This was especially true with Hinoka, as she couldn't stop talking about him for one day. I've spent most of my life being neglected by my own family. I felt like none of my siblings cared for me anymore, that I was useless to everyone. Jared's return made my world light up for the first time in years. He's been with us for three days, like you said. But in such a short time, he's made a big impact on me. Jared pays attention to me, he shows he cares for me, and he listens to what I have to say. I swore to myself: No matter where I have to go, or what I have to risk, I'll stay by Jared's side, always."

 _"Sakura..."_ Jared thought in his head after listening to Sakura's speech.

Takumi glared at the two traitors before readying another shot from Fujin Yumi, "Did you really think that story of yours would make for an excuse to turn on your own family for some stranger?! You've got just one final chance, Sakura! Return to Hoshido and come back to your family!"

Sakura's answer came almost immediately, "No."

Takumi's only reaction to that was a growl. Then his aim and focus turned to Jared, "And as for you! First you turn on your family, and now you take Sakura away?! I KNEW you weren't to be trusted!"

"Takumi, please calm down!" Jared said to Takumi, "If you'd let me explain-"

"Don't bother! I've heard enough stories from the two of you!" Takumi snapped at Jared, "It's about time somebody dealt with you like the traitors you are!"

Jared held Sakura protectively as he tensed at Takumi. But suddenly, the Fujin Yumi's string and arrow vanished and Takumi felt his limbs freeze in place. Takumi's eyes widen, "What...? I... I can't move!"

"Didn't count on a Freeze, did ya?" Elise said as she held out her glowing Freeze Staff, "Now, Jared!"

"I can always count on you, Elise!" Jared said as he grabbed his Yato sword and ran to Takumi. Jared jumped up and did a front flip to strike Takumi with the Yato blade.

Takumi fell instantly as he couldn't fight back. The Archer fell on the ground, landing on his back.

Jared glared at Takumi, painting sightly. Takumi grunts and glares back at Jared, "I'll say it. What Nohr lacks in honor... you certainly make up for... in skill."

"I'm so sorry about everything that happened here today, Takumi." Jared told him, "But believe me when I say I did feel a connection to everyone back in Hoshido. But I couldn't bring myself to abandon my family in Nohr. It didn't have to be this way, brother."

"Heh... for once, we agree. Things COULD have been different this day." Takumi said with a chuckle, "But mark my words. Jared... Sakura... This is far from over. You won't have your Nohrian family backing you next time we meet." With that, Takumi closed his eyes and fainted from the wound.

Kaze appeared in front of the group and scooped up Takumi. He seemingly teleported behind Jared and Sakura to pick up Hinoka. Afterwards, he turned to Jared, a disappointed look on his face.

"Kaze, I-" Jared tried to say, but Kaze already vanished. Felicia ran to the others, "Lord Jared! Hoshido is retreating! We won the day!"

It was true. The Hoshidan forces are retreating back. Xander ordered the Nohrian forces to head back to Nohr. Leo rode with Camilla as he had fell in battle but is still breathing.

Elise rode over to the three, "We'd better head back to Nohr. Come on."

Felicia and Jared nod at Elise. Sakura, a bit uneasy about going to Nohr, shook slightly.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Jared asked. Sakura looked uneasy, "I-It's just... what would the Nohrians think? An ex-Hoshido princess in Nohr?"

"Hey, you'll be fine!" Elise reassured Sakura, "I don't know about Father, but you'll love everyone else in our family. And besides..." Elise winks at Sakura, "You've got Jared with you, and he won't let anything bad happen to you."

Sakura blushed slightly, thinking of Jared protecting her, and also of her protecting Jared. She looked at Elise and smiled, "Th-thank you."

Elise giggled. But she saw a blue haired girl approaching the party, "Huh? Hey, who's that?"

They looked at the girl Elise mentioned. Jared recognized her and took a sharp breath, "Azura?"

At the sound of her name, Azura stopped a few feet from the 4 people. Felicia looked at Jared, "You know her, milord?"

"I met her once near a Hoshidan lake. Apparently she was a Nohrian princess kidnapped by the Hoshidans." Jared explained to the girls. Elise looked at her and gasped, "Then... that mean she's my sister!"

Azura's gaze never left Jared, "So... you and Sakura are both leaving us?"

"Afraid so. I realize that Hoshidan royalty siding with Nohr feels like the ultimate betrayal." Jared said as he looked back at Azura, "But I will end this war, for both Hoshido AND Nohr. I swear on my honor."

"You're serious about this, it seems..." Azura says, then looked at Sakura, "And you, Sakura? Are you aware that your actions cannot be undone?"

"Y-Yes, I am." said Sakura, "But my mind is made up, and I won't falter from my decision."

"I see." Azura said, her eyes closed, "If this is the path you've chosen, I won't stop you. This is good-bye for now, but I am certain we will meet again." With that, Azura took her leave.

Jared watch as Azura went to join the remaining Hoshidan forces, "Azura..."

"Wow. Mystery girl is mysterious." Felicia said out loud. This put Elise in a giggling fit, "Heeheehee! You're a funny woman!"

"Heh, it's true, Felicia. You're a riot." Jared said, chuckling. Sakura looked at the destructive maid, "Y-your name's Felicia?"

"Hm?" Felicia turned to the cherry blossom haired Shrine Maiden, "Oh! I never introduced myself. Yes, I'm Felicia, one out of four of Lord Jared's retainers."

"Oh! N-nice to meet you, Felicia." Sakura bowed in greeting. Jared turned around, "There will be a lot of new faces you'll be meeting in Nohr. It won't be easy to get used to Nohr, but once you do, it may not be so bad."

"T-thank you." Sakura said as she hugged Jared again. Jared hugged his sister back, "You're welcome."

"So, um... what all happened while I was away?" Felicia asked Elise. The youngest princess scratched her head, "I don't know. There's a lot Jared's gonna have to explain to us on our way to Nohr."

Felicia looked at the pair in front of her, "I'd sure love to hear it soon..."

* * *

All right, finally got this one done. I have to say, this story is getting a lot of likes in such a short time. I've been giving the whole corruption theme some more thought and figured "Why limit the corruption to the Hoshidans?" This is Conquest though, so I will only limit myself to three Conquest exclusive characters.

I will have a poll as to which 3 Nohrians should be corrupted. Xander will not be on the poll for obvious reasons, but the rest of the Nohrian siblings will. You will be able to vote for a max of 3 characters, but even if all three Nohr Royals take the top spots, I will only make ONE of them corrupted. So if for example Elise has more votes than Camilla and Leo, then only Elise will be corrupted.

Oh, and I couldn't contact them because they were a guest. But if the same guest is reading this, I'd love to hear your pairing ideas, including the polygamy pairings you mentioned in your review. I'm actually interested in that.

While I'm on the topic of pairings, once we reach the children chapters, I will have a similar poll to which children should become corrupted just like the one for Nohr characters. That won't be for a while now, but definitely keep an eye out for that much later on.

See you guys 'round!


	3. Maiden of Nohr

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! This story has been getting a lot of support as of late and I'm really happy. It's really good to know that people are in fact reading and reviewing my stories and all I did wasn't in vain. I'm really happy to be able to write stories like Dragon Ball: Pan's Darkness Within and Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption.

And the same guest reviewed again with more detail about the Polygamy Sub route as I'll call it. I mentally played out this sub route and concluded that this Sub route... while it's not a bad idea, I don't want the Polygamy content to overlap the main story line for Corruption, so that's why I am not going for anything of the sort... yet.

I realize a lot of you can't pick from the Nohrians available in my poll, but if you can't pick because you like the Nohrians so much, then at least try to weigh out what would be a good fit for the Corruption story line and pick the best options. And remember, I will only corrupt ONE Nohrian Royal. The other two MUST be non-royals, for balancing purposes.

Also, I will make the chapters longer, which means more more time is taken to write. This is mainly because I don't know how I'll split up the Hoshidan point of view and the Nohrian point of view other than just going back and forth in the chapter. So if it's taking me a longer time than usual to update, that's why.

Now, with all that said and done, it's time we got going!

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter Three: Maiden of Nohr**

"Wow! You guys have been quite the busy bees!" Felicia said as she and the Nohrian Family, along with Jared and Sakura, had arrived in Windmire, the capital of Nohr. Jared had explained what had happened after he left on his mission to seize a supposedly abandoned fort. He told everyone about Hans and how he killed Gunter, Jared's combat instructor. Then after telling everyone about Lilith being an Astral Dragon, Jared brought the Nohrians, mainly Felicia, up to speed as to Sakura being a Hoshidan Princess and Jared's sister. He was a bit emotional when he talked about the death of his mother, Queen Mikoto, though he left out the part of turning into a Dragon for fear of being called crazy. Then, the Maid of Disaster was informed about what had happened just before she reunited with Jared.

Of course, Camilla's motherly instincts were triggered and she hugged Sakura dangerously close to her chest, "Oh dear! To lose a precious family member after getting one back. I'm so sorry, dear."

Sakura's face was completely red due to the contact of the older woman's chest, "I-I'm all right now, miss... u-uh..."

Camilla didn't expect the young ex-princess to remember any names, though she had hoped Jared at least told her about the Nohrian family, "I'm Camilla, dear."

"C-Camilla..." Sakura said, "Y-You're... suffocating me."

Camilla knew what she meant and pulled the shy girl back, "Whoops! Sorry. I'm still working on this with Jared."

Sakura gasped and turned to Jared. The brown haired Hoshidan sighed, "Yes, she's done that to me. Most of the time, I don't even get a say in it."

"Honestly, when did you EVER get a say in Camilla's special treatment?" Elise said with a giggle. Xander, Leo, and Felicia laughed with her as they reminisced in Jared's "misfortune" with Camilla. Even Sakura was unable to suppress her laughter for long. Jared sighs again, "Yeah, real funny. Geez..."

Sakura thought that life in Nohr may not be nearly as bad as she expected. But then she thought about the Hoshidan Family... and everyone else she knew in Hoshido. Sakura held a hand over her heart as she closed her eyes, _"Please forgive me..."_

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LADY SAKURA ISN'T COMING BACK?!" A female's voice yelled at the top of her lungs, the girl putting a katana near Azura's throat. Having returned to Hoshido, Ryoma called for all the retainers of the Royal Family: Saizo & Kagero, Azama & Setsuna, Hinata & Oboro, Hana & Subaki, and even Orochi & Reina. Each royal family member explained what had happened: The encounter with Nohr, Jared's decision to side with Nohr, and the battle that took place. When asked about Sakura, Azura explained that she wasn't coming back. Next thing anyone knew, Hana lashed out and attacked Azura in rage, her blade against the Songstress's throat.

"I-I am telling the truth!" Azura said, slightly scared, "Sakura has left us in favor of Jared!"

"Sakura thought we were so self-absorbed about him and felt neglected by us." Takumi said bitterly, "She said that he was the only one who gave her comfort and attention. We've spent plenty of time with her as far as I remember, so I don't get why she would think we've neglected her."

Hana turned to Takumi, burning tears in her eyes, "SHE HAD ME! SHE HAD SUBAKI! WHY WOULD SAKURA ABANDON US, HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY, FOR SOMEONE WHO SIDED WITH THE ENEMY?!"

Hana had tears in her eyes as the other retainers were in shock. Orochi held her head as if she has a headache, "This doesn't make sense... I've never foreseen an outcome like this..."

"Goes to show you that you can't just predict the future all the time." Azama said with his usual rude undertone. Orochi groaned at Azama's remark, "Ugh... one of these days, Azama... one of these days...!"

Ryoma cleared his own throat to get everyone's attention, "Er-hem! Now, would anyone happen to know how we can get Jared and Sakura back?"

"Lady Sakura I understand, but why would you want that Nohrian here after what happened?" Saizo questioned, "Need we remind you that he's the reason you lost TWO siblings, Lord Ryoma?"

"And need I remind YOU the importance of family, Saizo?" Subaki intervened, "How would you feel if Kaze were to suddenly disappear and you never saw him again?"

"Don't involve my brother into this, Mr. I Do Everything Perfectly!" Saizo snapped. Subaki glared, "All I'm saying is we all can't stand losing people important to us. Lady Sakura abandoning us has hurt a lot of us. Don't believe you wouldn't feel the same way we do."

"We? I don't see YOU on the floor bawling your eyes out." Saizo said as a comeback. Subaki had to chuckle, "Well, I still feel sadness over this, but I will not just cry in front of everybody. I have a reputation, remember?"

"You arrogant little-" Saizo stood up, but Oboro got between the One-Eyed Ninja and Perfect Sky Knight, "Hey cut it out, boys! Nohr is our enemy, not each other!"

"Oboro's right, guys. We won't get anywhere if we're at each other's throats." Hinata said. Saizo and Subaki looked at each other and then turned away from each other, "Hmph!"

Everyone else were trying to come up with a strategy. Until finally, Takumi spoke up, "I'll go in!"

That triggered a collection of gasps from everyone else. Reina walked up to the Archer, "Lord Takumi, you can't take on the whole Nohrian by yourself."

"Who said I'd be challenging the whole kingdom's army? I'll head out to Nohr and see if I can't bring back Jared and Sakura." Takumi explained, "But I'll need backup. Hinata! Oboro! You two in?"

"Anything for you, Lord Takumi!" Oboro said, "Especially if it means I can bash Nohrians in the head!"

"I don't have a personal problem with Nohr like Oboro does, but I'll be more than willing to lend a hand!" Hinata said. Subaki turned to Takumi, "If we're getting Lady Sakura back, Hana and I would be more than glad to help you, Lord Takumi."

"Thank you, Subaki. I really appreciate it." said Takumi.

"But if Hana and Subaki are going with Lord Takumi, then who will take care of those wounded back in Fort Jinya?" Kagero asked. Hinoka raised her hand without saying anything. Setsuna looked at Azama, "We're going too... aren't we...?"

"We are Lady Hinoka's retainers, after all." Azama said, "So yes, we must go along with Lady Hinoka."

"I believe that is a sound strategy. Best of luck, all of you." Ryoma said. Takumi and Hinoka nod to Ryoma.

Hana hasn't moved the whole time, but her katana was moved from Azura's throat a while ago. Subaki tapped Hana's shoulder, "You got all that?"

Hana nods her head yes and stood up from on top of Azura. The blue haired Songstress stood up and dusted herself. Then she looked at Hana, "Are you feeling okay?"

"...before I go... can I have some time to myself? Please?" Hana asked. Takumi smiled, "Of course. Take all the time you need."

Hana nods and bows to the others before she takes her leave. Subaki watched Hana leave, a look of worry on his face, _"She's hurting worse than I thought..."_

* * *

Back in Nohr at Castle Krakenberg, Jared and his 5 siblings had reached the door to King Garon's throne room. Sakura was still shaking a bit as she approached the door, having never actually met King Garon in person. But she's come too far to backtrack.

"Shall we?" Xander asks the others. Jared nods to his older brother, and then glances at Sakura, "It's okay if you rather wait out here, Sakura."

"No. I'll go in with you." Sakura simply stated. Jared smiled, needing no further convincing.

The door opens and the royals enter the throne room, where King Garon and his assistant Iago awaited. Stopping near the stairs in the room, all eyes (except Sakura's) were locked onto the old king. Xander spoke up first, "I have returned, Father."

"So you have. Word of your work in Hoshido precedes you, Son. What I've heard pleases me." Garon praised his firstborn son, "Your efforts to vanquish our enemies will not go unrewarded."

"Thank you, Father." Xander responded, "There's something else. I bring good tidings. It's about Jared..." Xander steps to the side to reveal Jared to Garon's perspective, "Our brother has safely returned to us. Our family is whole once more."

Jared clenched his fist as he stared at King Garon, "...Hello, Father."

Garon stood up, "What are you doing here, boy?! Why did you come back?"

Jared flinched for a moment, "F-Father! I..."

"Father! How could you say such a thing?" Elise asked, but she was ignored by her own father.

Garon glared at Jared, "Do you take me for a fool, Jared? My spies are everywhere. I know you've been at Hoshido castle this whole time. No doubt that Mikoto woman filled your head with all manner of secrets about your birth. A poor little prince of Hoshido, abducted at a young age by the forces of Nohr. You are surely now aware that the royal family of Nohr is your enemy by birthright. Yet you come back, all the same."

Jared stared at his adoptive father, "I came back because I couldn't abandon my family here, Father. Plain and simple."

Iago decided to open his mouth at that moment, "Then perhaps you would care to explain the purpose of that souvenir behind you?"

"Souvenir? Wait..." Jared turned around to see what Iago had mentioned, "You mean Sakura?"

Sakura bowed to the king and his aid, "H-Hello, your highness."

"And what is a Hoshidan royal doing in Nohr?" Garon asked, his eyes now on Sakura. The shy ex-princess straightened up, "I'm, um... not exactly Hoshidan royalty anymore, sir. I've a-abandoned my family and my title. I... I just c-couldn't bring myself to hurt Jared... Even if it meant betraying my family, I'd never hurt my brother."

"Her words ring true, Father. Young Sakura is here because of Jared." Xander added. Garon looked at his children, "Oh? And I suppose you all have no issues with the Hoshidan?"

"None, Father. In fact, she was a valuable asset." Xander said, "She was close to Jared at all times as our brother fought off the Hoshidan army singlehandedly."

Jared looked at Xander in confusion. All he managed to do was knock Hinoka off her Pegasus, despite the Naginata's advantage over Jared's Yato, which was a Katana. And the only reason Jared took out Takumi was because Elise froze him.

"Xander, that's not really- Mmmf!" Jared tried to explain, but Leo held a hand over the Demi-dragon's mouth. "Be quiet, Jared. Don't say a word..."

"What's more, I saw Jared elect to return to Nohr with my own eyes. We all did." Xander added in, "Because of that choice, Prince Ryoma grew angry and tried to kill Jared. But Sakura wouldn't allow it and defected to us."

"Yeah, and you should've been there to hear what she said!" Elise butted in, "I heard something about obsessing over Jared and neglecting her needs. Then she said that one of them treated Jared pretty badly. I think it was the one who's hair made him look like a pineapple. But when she got to the lobster looking man, I was all like "Whoa MAN!" That girl was a straight up SAVAGE!"

Okay, what Elise said was true. Sakura did in fact say nasty stuff towards her family, especially Ryoma. Sakura should at least be ashamed about what she said to her family. And yet... she felt nothing of the sort.

"Her?! A savage towards her family? I don't buy it!" Iago said, "For all we know, she could be a Hoshidan spy, hoping to get information and relay it back to her family."

"Don't even, Iago!" Jared snapped at Iago, prying Leo's hand off his mouth, "I know for a fact that Sakura wouldn't try anything like that! You weren't even in Hoshido! How could you accuse her of being a spy?!"

Garon would've stopped this behavior, but he was intrigued by how angry Jared got the minute Iago spoke up. Iago chuckled, "Well... there's only one way to know for sure..." Iago took out his Excalibur Tome and prepared to use it against Sakura.

"NO!" Jared yelled as he rushed toward Iago, the Dragonstone in his hand. A bright blue light shone and next thing anyone knew, a big, gray and blue dragon appeared and swatted Iago across the throne room. The Dragon picked up Iago and slammed him into a wall, and then it spoke in a slightly distorted variation of Jared's voice, "IF YOU EVER, AND I MEAN EVER, ATTEMPT TO ATTACK HER AGAIN, I SWEAR TO THE DAWN AND DUSK DRAGONS, NOT EVEN THE KING CAN SAVE YOU FROM THE WRATH OF THIS DRAGON!"

Iago was honestly scared for his life as this dragon was towering over him. Iago nods in understanding and pleads, "I-I understand! The Hoshidan stays! Just have mercy!"

The dragon growled before he turned back into his humanoid form. Jared's red eyes locked on to Iago's eye, "Do you mean it?"

"Yes... I'll be careful with the girl!" Iago pleaded. Jared took his hand off Iago, letting him fall, and walked back to where his family was. His Nohr siblings were all wide eyed as they stared at Jared. Out of the 5, only Sakura had seen Jared's dragon form, so she wasn't as shocked as the Nohrians were.

"Wh-what extraordinary power!" Xander stated in shock. Sakura nodded, "Yes... Jared's very special... i-isn't he?"

"Wait... You've SEEN him like this?!" Elise exclaimed. Camilla looked at Sakura, "How did this happen to him?"

"Well, um... r-remember what Ryoma said about Jared's sword exploding... and k-killing Mother?" Sakura sniffed as a tear was shed from the memory. She wiped the tear away and continued, "Jared got a-angry at the man who did it and turned into a big dragon like the one you all saw here. He was o-out of control at the time, but the Dragonstone he got from A-Azura lets him access his dragon form and remain in control of his actions."

"Is this true, Jared?" King Garon spoke up, "Is that what happened to the sword I gifted you?"

"Yes. Mother- I mean, the Hoshidan queen sacrificed herself to save me. I would've been dead otherwise." Jared said, turning to the king, "But I have something to ask. Did you give that to me, knowing I'd be in Hoshido when this happened? Did you resent Hoshido so much that you'd make it my grave?"

Garon raised an eyebrow, "Hmm? You're saying I had something to do with the incident?"

"I got the sword from you, Father. I have a right to assume you planned the explosion." Jared debated. Garon chuckled at his adopted son's logic, "Hmhmhm... You are correct in recalling that I gifted you with that sword. I know nothing of this attack you described up until now. But your assumption, while incorrect, is justified with your logic."

Jared's eyes widened slightly from the new information. He nodded his head in understanding, but something didn't settle with him, _"So if the attack wasn't Father's doing... then who was it that attacked Hoshido?"_

 _"Hmm... so Jared can become a dragon now..."_ King Garon thought to himself, _"And all it took was the death of his birth mother. Perhaps the great dragon Anankos will know what to do about this."_

"Jared... when Iago was about to attack the Hoshidan girl, how exactly did you feel?" Garon asked out of the blue. Jared looked at the Nohrian King, "At first, I just wanted to tear Iago limb by limb... but then I remembered the destruction I caused back in Hoshido. So I settled for a quick hit to stop him..." Jared turned to the Sorcerer in the room, "And a warning in case he tries something like that again..."

Iago flinched when an amber eye met with two red ones. Garon smirked, "Fascinating. In that case... I'll allow the great Anankos to decide her fate."

 _"Why do I not like the sound of that name?"_ Jared thought to himself. Garon stood up, "Now quiet, children. I will now seek the counsel of the sacred mystical dragon, Anankos. He alone shall decide fate of the Hoshidan girl. You do not get a say in it, Jared."

"Tch..." Jared responded, tensing up. The Nohrian siblings stayed silent as King Garon spread her arms and looked above at the dragon decoration in the ceiling (how nobody else noticed before was anybody's guess).

"Mighty Anankos. I call upon your wisdom on this day of reckoning! Grant me a vision... Show me the way..."

While Garon was chanting the wisdom of the mystical Anankos, Sakura leaned closer to Camilla and whispered, "Uh... w-who's Anankos...?"

"We don't know..." Camilla whispered back, "We've been meaning to ask Father, but we never get the chance..."

King Garon seems to not have heard the two women as he smirked, "...Understood. It shall be done." Garon looked down at Sakura, "Fate has smiled on you today, Ex-princess Sakura. As decreed by Anankos, you must pass a test to prove your loyalty to Nohr. Succeed, and your life will be spared. Should you fail, however... well, I take it you're all aware of that outcome."

"Th-thank you for giving me this chance, King Garon." Sakura said to the king, "What m-must I do for this test?"

"Anankos decreed that you must suppress the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Once you have gloriously fulfilled that obligation on behalf of Nohr... Your execution will be overlooked, and Nohr will be your new home."

"S-Suppress... the rebellion..." Sakura said to herself. Sakura would be allowed to live in Nohr if she succeeds, meaning she will be labeled as a Nohrian from now on. But it didn't matter. She's here because of a choice SHE made. And she will see it through, no matter what.

"I understand, King Garon... Y-you won't be disappointed." Sakura said to the king.

Jared wasn't the least bit happy, _"Is this Anankos guy trying to get Sakura killed? She can't defend herself against the Ice Tribe! I don't wanna even think of the potential dangers before she even gets there!"_

"Wait!" Jared said. Garon turned his attention to Jared, "What is it, boy?"

"Sakura has yet to become a fighter! I've heard from Felicia and Flora just how strong the Ice Tribe really is!" Jared debated, "Why would you send a HEALER to quell the rebellion of a warrior tribe?!"

Garon glared at the brown haired boy for a bit, "Perhaps you misunderstand the task at hand. I am fully aware of the Ice Tribe's battle prowess. So I am sending you, and ONLY you, to accompany the girl. You will vanquish the tribe in case they resort to violence."

"WHAT?! Just Sakura and Jared?!" Elise exclaimed, "Th-that's not possible!"

"Father, be reasonable. Attempting to end this rebellion alone is suicide!" Xander said, "To even get there, Sakura must first pass through the Woods of the Forlorn. It's too much to ask for Jared alone when he's still inexperienced in the ways of the world, let alone Sakura when she cannot fight, as Jared stated!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't get so work up, Xander." Jared said to his older brother, "It's still Sakura's test. All I have to do is keep her safe on the way to the Ice Tribe. Besides, back in Hoshido, Leo said I had the devil's luck, right? Maybe Sakura's luck is the same way."

"H-He may be right..." Sakura said before turning to King Garon, "I promise, I'll accomplish this task and come back without fail."

"We'd better make the proper preparations for our journey, then. If everyone will excuse us..." Jared said to his siblings. Xander nods to the two, "Jared. Sakura. May the gods be at your side."

"I have high hopes for you two. Do not let me down." Garon stated. Jared smiled at the king, "We won't, Father. That's a promise."

With that, Sakura and Jared took their leave. The Nohrian siblings followed after, but Xander heard Garon speak before he left.

"Excellent. All is going according to plan. That Hoshidan girl already left, as Anankos ordered. And will Jared in tow. No enemy of Nohr will escape justice, not even my own child! Even if they beg for the sweet release of death, I won't allow it. They must both live long enough to lose hope and learn the true meaning of pain. Mwahahaha!"

"...So it is true. I should've known." Xander whispered to himself so Garon doesn't overhear him, "Making Jared suffer is bad enough, but Father intends only to break Sakura from inside... In that case, I know what I must do."

* * *

Meanwhile in the lakes of Hoshido, Hana had arrived to the lake that Jared first met Azura, her eyes teary and red from her earlier crying. Sakura's betrayal has mentally broken Hana as she reached the edge of the water. The pink clad samurai fell to her knees and looked at her rippling reflection in the water.

Hana clenched her fists and slammed them into the lake, her tears flowing and dripping onto the lake, "Lady Sakura..."

Hana took out her best katana, then in a fit of rage, she sliced the lake's water with her blade over and over again, "WHY, SAKURA?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WE'VE BEEN BEST FRIENDS FOREVER! WE WERE LIKE SISTERS! AND NOW YOU ABANDON US FOR THAT NOHRIAN SCUM?! WHAT HAVE WE EVER DONE TO YOU, SAKURA?! TELL ME!"

Hana's sadness and rage filled strikes were too much for her to notice a strange glow forming and growing bigger with each of her strikes. Just when Hana was gonna go for a full force slice on the water, she heard an ominous voice call out to her, _**"Hana..."**_

Hana stopped her assault on the lake the minute her name was called. She looked around for any signs of life, but found none. That's when she heard the voice again, **_"What troubles you, child?"_**

"M-M-My b-best friend... S-She l-left us f-for a N-Nohrian..." Hana managed to croak out in between her sobs, "I f-feel all a-alone... L-Like my life has n-no meaning anymore..."

 _ **"Do not despair, child. I will help you find new meaning in life..."**_ the voice told her. Hana looked confused, "H-How...?"

 _ **"Stand up, and step into the shining gateway to a new kingdom."**_ the voice said as the light that Hana had created had widened across the lake, as if it was a gateway to another world. Hana stood up on her feet, and then proceeded to walk forward. From the perspective of others, it appeared that Hana was sinking deeper and deeper. But in Hana's line of sight, she was heading downward to a whole new world.

When Hana's body disappeared fully, the bright light faded as well, sealing outsiders from intruding from what was going on underneath the water...

* * *

Whew! I told you this would be a long one! Well, I've finally decided what I'm gonna do with Hana right now. And I do apologize if anyone was out of character for some reason. Truth is, I do not have access to Conquest's story line, so I had to rely on other means of learning about the Conquest story line. I must apologize for that. And no, I don't have Revelation either.

Now, I will say this once. If you're not gonna vote for any Nohrians for me to corrupt, don't make the excuse of liking every character. Don't vote based off who you LIKE! Vote based off who would FIT! As in fit the theme of the Corruption Path!

Let's say Elise was corrupted by Anankos (through Garon). That sickness during Conquest chapter 12 would be her being slowly corrupted, and Elise slowly changes on the inside into something deadly. Selena and Peri for the non-royals would make a deadly combination, considering Peri always wants to spill the enemy's blood wherever she goes.

My point is, voting will give me ideas and story progress. Look at the list and tell me: Who should I corrupt and why? That's all I'm asking. Plain and simple. I swear, if I don't get the point across this time...

See ya guys 'round!

P.S. How am I supposed to implement Mozu in Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption?!


	4. Hidden In Plain Sight

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! It might be November by the time it's uploaded, but I started writing this on Halloween, so... Happy (Belated) Halloween! I guess... Ah well.

A few of you have asked me this, and I have the answer: Yes. I will be counting Review or PM Votes. That way, Guests input will be added and considered. That said, here are the standings right now (subject to change in the middle of writing).

Poll Votes: 1 vote Camilla, 4 votes Leo, 1 vote Elise, 2 votes Peri, 2 votes Beruka, 1 vote Odin, 1 vote Effie, 1 vote Nyx, 1 vote Charlotte, 2 votes Keaton.

Review/PM Votes: 1 vote Camilla, 1 vote Leo, 1 vote Laslow, 2 vote Peri, 1 vote Beruka, 2 votes Odin, 2 vote Niles, 1 vote Effie, 1 vote Nyx, 2 votes Charlotte, 2 votes Keaton.

Total: 2 votes Camilla, 5 votes Leo, 1 vote Elise, 1 vote Laslow, 4 votes Peri, 3 votes Beruka, 3 votes Odin, 2 vote Niles, 2 votes Effie, 2 votes Nyx, 3 votes Charlotte, 4 votes Keaton.

So those are the results as of the time this chapter is published, with Leo at the number one spot and Peri & Keaton tied for second.

Also, the reason I asked about Mozu is because her village is all the way in Hoshido Territory. So is it at all possible for her village to be in Nohr between the Woods of the Forlorn and the Ice Tribe village? If so, let me know asap! Now, with all that said and done, it's time we got going.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter Four: Hidden In Plain Sight**

"T-these must be the Woods of the Forlorn." Sakura said to herself. She looked around the dark forest, "I-I have to pass through here to get to the Ice Tribe...?"

"Looks like it." said Jared as he walked behind her, "I wonder if we're going the right way or if we're lost?"

"Have you ever been taken out of your own castle, Jared?" Sakura asked her brother, "P-Prematurely, I mean."

"I don't remember leaving the Northern Fortress at all. Though now that you mention it..." Jared tried thinking back to his childhood, "I... I do remember someone taking me out of the fortress for a bit... but I can't remember who..."

"It could've been one of your retainers." Sakura suggested. But Jared shook his head, "No way. They wouldn't be around me by now if it were them. Father was very strict about me being in the Northern Fortress at all times." he sighs, "And I mean literally all times..."

"I-I'm sorry. You didn't tell me it was THAT bad." Sakura said. Jared laughed, "That's because Hinoka needed us for the ceremony of my return."

Sakura stopped in her tracks. There weren't any tears, but she had a sad look on her face. Jared realized his mistake and walked up in front of Sakura, "Oh! Sorry, Sakura! I completely forgot!"

"It's okay... I-I just miss her, that's all..." Sakura said. Jared nods to her, "Me too, Sakura."

"Aw, did young Jared meet a girl? Besides Sakura, of course." Lilith said to the two. Jared sighs, "Lilith... We were talking about my mother."

"OUR mother." Sakura corrected. Lilith's jaw hung open, "Ah?!"

"Enough fooling around, girls."Jared said, "We need to get to the Ice Tribe Village so Sakura can fulfill Father's command."

"And if she can't?" Lilith asked, emphasizing the "if" part. Jared gulps, "Then we'd have turned our backs on Hoshido for nothing."

* * *

When Hana opened her eyes, she first saw what appeared to be a grassy field, not too different from what she would see in Hoshido. The swordswoman stood up and took a good look around. It appeared to be daytime with the blue sky and white clouds, but this place looked to be in ruins with the buildings looking as if they were destroyed. She also noticed that there were also a bunch of islands floating by themselves.

"Wh... where am I?" Hana said to herself. A hooded man appeared and startled Hana, _**"This is the forgotten kingdom of Valla."**_

"Valla?" Hana asked, hoping to converse with the man (against her better judgement), "I can't say I've heard of it before."

 _ **"Of course you haven't. Not many people ever dared talking about Valla outside of the kingdom's boarders."**_ the mystery man said, _**"It's because of the curse that causes your body to dissolve and disappear."**_

"A curse?" Hana said, "Why would there be a curse on a place like this?"

 ** _"All in due time, my dear. First, tell me..."_** the mystery man walked closer to Hana, _**"You have been abandoned by someone close to you, correct?"**_

"Y... yes." Hana said sadly, "I was young when my father died to protect King Sumeragi, and that was heartbreaking enough... but now that my best friend has left me, I..."

In an instant, Hana latched on to the mysterious cloaked man and was currently cried her eyes out. The cloaked man held Hana as the samurai shed her tears. The man stroked her head for a bit, until Hana's crying softened to an occasional sniffle. Then he spoke, **_"I will help you get back at her."_**

"Wh... what?" Hana asked with curiosity. The man turned his head down to face Hana, **_"You have been abandoned by your best friend. Don't you feel any anger or resent for her?"_**

Hana wasn't one to just be angry at someone she trusted, especially Sakura. But now that the mystery man mentioned it, she did feel an anger building inside her. Is she more angry at Sakura for leaving, or did she hate this Jared person more for taking her away?

Either way, she felt a strong desire to kill them for what she's going through. She fought against this desire, mentally telling herself that Sakura was her best friend and always will be.

"I... I..."

 _ **"You are in conflict with yourself, it seems."**_ the mystery man spoke, _**"Do not fight your inner feelings. Let out the emotions you feel inside, and embrace them."**_

"I want them dead!" Hana shouted out of the blue, "I want Sakura to pay for leaving us the way she did! And that Nohrian scumbag who took her away! I want him to suffer as well!"

 _ **"Good, child! But why stop with them?"**_ the man suggested, _**"Wouldn't you want the world to fall beneath your feet?"**_

"The whole world...?" Hana never thought about that before. There was no reason to. But the more Hana gave it thought, the more she realized how much the thought appealed to her. Hana looked up at the cloaked man's face (or lack of a face), "You're right... I do want that. Why didn't I see this before? Yes! I want the world to know my pain!"

 ** _"I can grant you the power to achieve this desire."_** the mystery man said to Hana, **_"All you must do is serve me in my quest for world destruction. But I will warn you, there's no going back if you agree. And remember, you must not speak of Valla outside of the kingdom's borders. Are you still willing to serve under me, child?"_**

"Yes! I pledge my allegiance to the kingdom of Valla!" Hana answered immediately as her rational thoughts were fading fast while her desire for worldwide conquest grew from inside her. The man suddenly made his hand glow purple and he placed it on Hana's head, **_"Good girl."_**

Hana gasped as the Vallite energy flowed inside her. Her whole body shook as the energy filled her and was transforming her inside. A red glow shone in Hana's eyes and her body became enveloped in an evil purple aura.

Hana embraced her new power she had been blessed with. The energy she has been given felt good. Better than anything Hana had felt before. The tomboy Samurai had become a Vallite now.

Hana stepped back to bow in front of the man, "Thank you, master. I am honored to be in your service."

 ** _"Excellent. The new abilities I've granted you will be of great use."_** said the man who is now Hana's master. He then gave Hana a black crystal, _**"This crystal will allow me to spread my energy around Hoshido. Plant this into Castle Shirasagi, and I shall gain complete access to Hoshido."**_

Hana took the crystal into her hands and put it in her uniform pocket, "If I may ask, what are your plans with Hoshido, master?"

 ** _"Like I said. All in due time. I will return you to the lake you came from so you can carry out this mission"_** As he said this, a watery portal opened from behind Hana, surely the one Hana needed to return to the surface world of Hoshido, **_"Be sure to suppress your Vallite power so you do not arouse suspicion. Now go!"_**

"I will not fail you, master!" Hana declared as she ran through the portal. The mystery man nodded to himself, _**"If I cannot find my ideal vessel among Nohr, then I will find one in Hoshido."**_

* * *

Back in the Woods of the Forlorn, Jared and the girls reached a rather swampy part of the Woods. Jared looked around real quick, "Wow. It's pitch black in here. I had a feeling it wasn't gonna be easy, but..."

"Y-You're right. It's so dark." Sakura said, "We could be w-walking in an endless circle as far as I can tell."

At that moment, everyone heard a growling sound. Lilith spoke up first, "What was that?"

"I don't know..." Jared said, trying to look for the source. What he found wasn't pretty.

"Wait, is that... a Faceless?!"

The big green monster, known to be a Faceless, roared out at the three, "Grrrrr... Arrrgghhh..."

"Wh-what are Faceless doing here in this forest?!" Sakura exclaimed. Jared tensed up, "Tch! To be fair, Nohr is the Faceless' home turf. Stay close to me, Sakura!"

"R-right! We have to make it through these woods!" Sakura said.

"As much as I hate to leave you two here on your own, I'm sure you guys will be fine." Lilith said as she retreated to the Astral Plain.

"Come on!" Jared yelled as he swung his Yato at the Faceless. The giant monster punched Jared, but he blocked the attack with his sword. Jared grunted in response, "Ugh! S-such power! I'm gonna need my Dragonstone for this one..."

"Jared, look!" Sakura said, pointing to a bunch of other Faceless gathering around them.

"Grrraaaaargh!"

"Damn! We're surrounded." Jared cursed (Sorry, kids!), "I can't transform in time with this many Faceless at once."

When hope was seemingly lost, a knife suddenly hit one of the Faceless. Jared turned to see a familiar face nearby.

"Oh, thank goodness I arrived in time!" the pink haired maid jumped over to Jared and Sakura.

"Felicia?! We're fine, thanks to you." Jared said, "But what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry! I was just so worried about you. I had to make sure you two were OK." said Felicia, "They say the spirits of the dead inhabit this forest, searching for fresh souls to take..."

"F-Fresh souls?" Sakura said, scared out of her wits instantly. Felicia nods, "Scary, I know! Even with Lord Jared with you, I wasn't gonna just let you face a place like this by yourselves!"

"So you're helping us behind Father's back?" Jared said, "What about Flora and Jakob? Do they know where you've gone?"

"Yes. They're covering for me so they won't notice I'm gone, so it should be fine!" Felicia said.

"T-thank you so much, Felicia. It was kind of you t-to help us out here. B-But..." Sakura said, "That Anankos thing said I had to do this alone."

It was at this moment, Felicia knew... she screwed up.

"On no! I forgot all about that! I am SO STUPID!" Felicia said, freaking out, "Now you can't pass your test and it's all my fault!"

"AHEM!" Jared cleared his throat, getting both girls' attention, "Didn't Father say I was allowed to tag along in case of a situation like this? Besides, Anankos only said Sakura had to calm the Ice Tribe by herself."

"Jared's right. W-we're not even at the village yet, so it should be fine." Sakura said in reassurance, "You even saved us both from these Faceless. Thank you, Felicia!"

"Sakura..." Felicia said.

That's when the 3 heard more growling, "Grrrraaaargh..."

"Heads up, girls! More of them are on their way." Jared said, "Felicia! I hate to ask for your help again so soon, but can you lend a hand?"

"Of course, Lord Jared! That's why I'm here, after all." Felicia said, "You guys are not dying in this horrible place!"

"S-same to you, Felicia." said Sakura. Jared nods, "Now let's beat these things and get outta here!"

"Y-Yes!" Felicia agreed, "We can do this!"

Felicia went to one of the Faceless who was on it's own and threw a knife at it. The Faceless could only take the attack as Felicia was too far to attack.

Jared and Sakura went up to a pair of Faceless. Jared attacked the Faceless on the right with Yato and did some damage. The Faceless countered with a strong punch and hit Jared. The other Faceless attacked, but Sakura guarded Jared from the attack.

"Are you hurt?" she asked. Jared shook his head, "I'm fine. Thank you."

Felicia watched as the Faceless she attacked made it's way to attack her. Felicia defended herself and ran at the Faceless. Then Felicia did a jump/spin move, cutting her dagger into the Faceless. The monster was down, but Felicia felt exhausted already, "There's... too much..."

Jared just sliced one of the Faceless with Yato. He seemed to be worn out, "Ugh... These guys aren't backing down... There's no end to them! I hate to say it, Sakura... but we're wildly outnumbered here..."

"What shall we do then?" Sakura said, "We have to think of a plan."

At that moment, all three of them hear a voice call out, "Hello? Hellooo!"

"Wh-what was that?" Sakura asked. Jared looked back at her, "Sounds like someone's calling out from a distance..."

"Hey, Jared! Over here!"

Jared looked in the direction of the voice to see someone in near black armor riding on a horse. The man had grey hair that stuck up in the front like a cowlick.

"Phew! I finally caught up with you." The new arrival said to Jared, "You're faster than you used to be."

"Oh, uh... thanks?" Jared replied, "And... you are?"

The Caviler smiled and laughed, "It's me, Silas! It's been a long time, Jared. You're a lot taller! It makes me so happy to reunite with a childhood friend like this."

"Y-You know him, Jared?" Sakura asked. Jared looked at the man named Silas, "He certainly knows me... Forgive me, but I'm afraid I'm drawing a blank."

"Guess you've forgotten about me, huh?" Silas said, "Hahaha, I can't blame you. Like I said, it's been a while. You and I used to play together. You always told me how badly you wanted to see the world... So one day, I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed one of your favorite meals: Vegetarian chowder! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned, but you wouldn't let them do it."

Jared gasped in shock at this new information, "N-no way... Silas?! It's really you? I remember you now! Whoa man, it really has been a while! I'm sorry I didn't recognize you!"

"No worries. I wanted to visit, but I was banned from ever returning after that." Silas explained, "I became a Nohrian knight so that one day I might be able to see you again. Now here we are, in the middle of your messes! Just like old times, haha. If you'll have me, I'd be honored to fight by your side."

"Silas... Thank you." Jared said with a nod, "You really are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hold your horses, folks!" a female voice called out. A blond pigtailed girl with black bows in her hair rode up on a horse next to Silas, "Jared! Sakura! I'm here too!"

"What the- Elise?!" Sakura exclaimed in shock, "Y-You're here too?"

"Heeheehee, of course! That's what sisters are for, right?" Elise said with a giggle, "No way I was gonna let our new knight come to your rescue without me! I'll help you two in anyway way I can! I don't care what Father thinks."

"Thanks a bunch, Elise. It means so much that you're sticking up for us." Jared said. Elise then glared at Silas, "Anyway, before we get to the fight... Silas, you're a real dummy, you know that? Mean too. Leaving a cute princess like me behind while you forge ahead. Shame on you!"

"I-I'm sorry, Lady Elise." Silas apologized, "But, uh... don't you have your own retainers to look after you?"

"Well, I do, but they'll be here soon to help out." Elise replied. Sakura blinked, "S-So... you did to your retainers... what Silas did to you?"

Elise blinked, "Uh... Technically, yes...?"

"Elise, you may be an adult now, but you're still a child at times... albeit an adorable one." Jared said with a sigh, "Go easy on Silas for me, okay?"

Before Elise could respond...

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Jared flinched and turned to where Felicia was, "Oh no! Felicia!"

Felicia was scared out of her wits as she held her dagger in her shaking hands. The Faceless were ganging up on her. Felicia threw a dagger at one and took it out, but the other readied it's fist.

But... a Hand Axe appeared and landed on the Faceless' chest, killing it. Felicia looked behind her to see a man clad in red and blue armor walking up. He stood proud as he laughed, "Hahahaha, there is nothing to fear! Arthur is here! The allies of justice have arrived!"

"Whoa..." Felicia was mesmerized at Arthur's heroic banter. The Fighter helped Felicia up to her feet.

"Th-thank you... Arthur, right?" Felicia asked. Arthur nods his head, "Yes, that is me, fair maiden. Evil never rests, and nor shall I."

"Elise!" a woman in pink armor called as she ran to where everyone else was, "I was so worried! Thank goodness you're all right. Please don't sneak off like that- especially when we're supposed to be resting."

"Heeheehee! Sorry I made you worry, Effie. I was just too excited to see Jared again!" Elise giggled. Jared looked between Effie, the pink Knight, and Arthur, the heroic Fighter, "I take it these two are your retainers, Elise?"

Felicia sliced a few Faceless with her dagger while Arthur kept swinging his axe at them... although sometimes he would miss the Faceless. At least he's not hitting Felicia...

"So you're all here to help us out against these beasts?" Felicia asked. Arthur replied while swinging his axe at other Faceless, "Where injustice dwells, you're sure to find me. I can also be found wherever Lady Elise is."

"That's true dedication." Felicia commented as she took out a Faceless, "So what's kept you this long to arrive?"

"Well..." Arthur said as he missed a Faceless attack. He got out of the way quickly, "I fell in a swamp, and then a bird stole my map... Then another bird stole my backup map... Let's just say it was an ordeal."

Felicia threw a dagger at the Faceless behind Arthur, while the fighter noticed and hit the Faceless with his axe.

"Not the luckiest person in the world, I take it?" Felicia asked. Arthur sighs, "No... Lady Luck is a cruel mistress to me most of the time."

"Heh heh heh. Mr. Unlucky Hero and the Clumsy Maid." Felicia said, readying her dagger for another Faceless foe, "What an unusual team we make..."

Arthur laughed at that, pointing his axe at another Faceless, "Hahaha! Let us vanquish these evildoers together then, Partner in Crime-Fighting!"

"You got it!" Felicia said as she pointed her dagger at a Faceless.

"Those two are getting along great." Silas commented. Effie spoke up next, "I apologize for not being here sooner, either. I didn't fall in the swamp like Arthur did, but my armor did hold me back. Maybe I packed too many training stones into it before I left..."

"Y-You pack training stones in your armor?" Sakura asked. Elise giggled, "Don't worry, Sakura. Effie here is super strong! She's amazing!"

"Wow. You've got some special retainers, Elise." Jared said, "Things are looking up now! I know all of us can get through this together!"

"Th-thank you all for coming to help us." Sakura said. Elise nods, "Sure thing! Though this was Xander's idea to begin with, so he deserves your thanks for sending us all out to help you behind Father's back!"

"Heh, good ol' Xander. We certainly can't die without thanking him, can we Sakura?" Jared said. Sakura looked at Jared, "T-this is all the more reason for us to prevail... We have to win!"

"That's the spirit!" said Silas. Effie spotted more Faceless approaching the group, "Here they come!"

Elise nods, "Hm! Let's do this!"

* * *

Back in the lakes of Hoshido, a bright like shone in the water as the light brunette samurai appeared to be walking out of the water. Once Hana had reached the surface, the bright light disappeared from behind her.

Hana took out the black crystal she was given, examining it.

It was an odd shape that Hana, or any Hoshidan for that matter, has never seen before. It radiated a purple aura just like Hana herself was and had a faint red glow in the center. Hana put the crystal back in her pocket and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, Hana's purple aura faded and it appeared she was perfectly normal.

Subaki suddenly appeared in the area, "Hana! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you."

"What do you need, Subaki?" Hana asked. Subaki walked up to her, "I came to let you know that we're all ready for the mission. I wanted to see if you're feeling better from earlier."

"Yeah... I'm not sad anymore. I'm ready." said Hana. Subaki smiles, "All right. Let's head to Lord Takumi and the others and venture out!"

Subaki went off ahead. Hana waits for a bit, "Hmm..." _"Looks like my mission will be delayed for a bit. But I know just how to make it up to Master!"_

* * *

Oh boy! Even if you already played Conquest, what do you guys think Hana has up her sleeves?

This took some time to write, not gonna lie. I will say that I am planning different corruption methods for each character. I may repeat a method, but I also want to branch out a bit with everyone. Some characters will resist the corruptions, but some will embrace the evil energy like Hana did.

I'm afraid I caused a little confusion last chapter. Just because I said I wasn't gonna do a Polygamy yet, that doesn't confirm that there will be a Polygamy Pairing. I'm still debating on whether I should or not. Also, even if I decide to do it, who said it was gonna involve Jared? I'm open for a Polygamy that revolved around ANY character.

And this last bit is just an idea. Despite Leo being in the number one spot, I WANT to explore the concept of having Camilla or Elise being corrupted. It's a bit far ahead, but should I just write a mini-series that goes over each of the royal's corruption and see what would fit better with the main story? I think that will help out a lot.

Don't get me wrong, I won't do this with any of the non-royal characters. I'll still go by what you guys say on the poll and reviews. I'm not that ignorant to you guys. I love getting feedback from my readers, and writing stories like this one are my passion. I wouldn't be where I am if it weren't for you guys. Thank you so much.

Be sure to check out my Dragon Ball GT story whenever you guys get the chance. The original version's decent if you wanna know what happens in simple detail, but I promise that the rewrite will NOT disappoint you.

See you guys around.


	5. Sabotage From The Inside

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! Again, I did not confirm that I will do a polygamy or anything of the sort. I am merely saying that I'm still undecided. And that maybe I'd want it to revolve around another character other than Jared. I think that might be a good change of pace if someone else had more than one lover.

...okay, no. I'm honestly leaning towards not doing it at all. I have an idea for a pairing already and I want everyone to be surprised. If you have a guess, then that's all fine and dandy. Just be mindful of everyone else who either thought of a different pairing or simply have no clue.

I checked the Poll votes, and someone else voted for Leo, Keaton, and Nyx. They get 1 to their total votes. Well, Nyx gets 2 due to a recent review I got. In the Royals Section, Leo remains in 1st place with 6 votes total with Camilla in second at 2, and Elise remains in last at 1.

Non-Royal Standings: Keaton is in 1st place (I wonder if this is because I confirmed Kaden joining the Nohrians) with 5 total votes. 2nd place is a tie between Peri and Nyx with 4 each, and 3rd place is, ironically, a 3-way tie between Beruka, Charlotte, and Odin with 3 votes each. I personally like Ophelia (Odin's kid) despite being restricted to Birthright path in my game, so I'm a bit worried about her, Veloria, and Forrest. I know I can use adoption to bring them over, but... I don't think it'll make sense...? Sigh, whatever.

It won't be this chapter, but I will be confirming that Hinoka will be corrupted and serve Anankos. Someone in the reviews mentioned that Hinoka decided to be a warrior in order to get Jared/Corrin back. We know how Hinoka was affected by Corrin's decision in Conquest. But now that Jared AND Sakura are with Nohr, Hinoka is practically devastated. Said reviewer even mentioned that Azura's singing won't have any effect on Hinoka. I think that's a good idea, actually. Now... with all that said and done, it's time we got going.

P.S. Actually, you know what? I have a different poll in mind. It'll be up shortly after I upload this chapter. Besides, I think I have an idea on how to work out the few Nohrian characters to be corrupted. Well, Gen 1 Nohrian characters anyway. I'll take suggestions for Gen 2 characters once I get around to that. Reason being that I want to make the children relevant to the main story like Lucina was in Fire Emblem Awakening.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter Five: Sabotage From The Inside**

The number of the Faceless were dwindling fast as the team of 7 made their way through the Woods of the Forlorn. Arthur and Felicia were double teaming the small group in their section, while the other five went toe to toe with the other larger group. Sakura stayed close to Jared as he, Silas, and Effie did the attacking. A few minor hits didn't mean the end of the world, but the Faceless packed quite a wallop on the group. Not so much on Effie, but still.

Elise was playing a game with Sakura where they would take turns healing whoever got hurt until either the battle was over, or their Healing items broke, and whoever has more uses left in their staffs wins. Silas took a big blow to the arm after he killed another one with his Iron Sword. Bad news, Silas took a big hit. Good news, Elise got her turn to heal Silas. Next heal was Sakura's. Good thing her Hoshidan Festal Rods had the better range.

Luckily, Jared was able to use his amazing speed to double attack each of his Faceless. The way he moves so quickly astounded Sakura. How brave he was in battle, how determined he is to protect her, how loyal he is to Nohr (Jared had a blast in Hoshido, don't get him wrong), pretty much everything he showed her back in Hoshido and more.

She could just watch as Jared displayed his courage... when it wasn't her turn in Elise's game.

"All right!" Jared said as he dispatched another Faceless. He had thought it was the end, but one remaining Faceless got a punch on him at the back.

"Jared!" Sakura exclaimed. Immediately she used her Bloom Festal and healed up Jared. The Festal was starting to lose it's power throughout the game Elise and Sakura were playing. But after Effie killed that last of the Faceless, and Felicia finished up her side while mending Arthur's injuries, the battle (and Elise's game) was over.

"Phew! It appears all of the Faceless have finally been dispatched." Jared said, wiping the sweat off his forehead, "Good work."

"Yaaay! We did it!" Elise cheered, "GO TEAM!"

"I can't believe we actually won. Amazing!" Silas said, "Now to make our way through this forest and head to the Ice Tribe village."

"The f-forest is so dark, however... I-I hope we don't get l-lost." Sakura said. But Felicia walked to the group with a smile on her face, "Oh dear, that's not possible! I can guide us to the village from here. It's where I was born, after all. I can get us there with my eyes closed! I'll keep them open, though... otherwise I'll surely trip."

"You know, Felicia, you never cease to amaze me." Jared said, "Lead the way, my trusty maid."

Felicia couldn't help but giggle at what Jared had called her, "Heeheehee! Stay close, everyone!"

Felicia lead Jared, Sakura, Silas, Elise, Arthur, and Effie down the road to the Ice Tribe village. Elise said to Sakura, "So how much do you have left?"

"Not much. About... 7 uses left." Sakura said at her dimming light in her rod. Elise held her staff as it was duller that Sakura's, "I have about... 3 more uses. Looks like you won."

But as they were venturing out, a familiar figure watched from afar.

"Drat! So the exiled princess got out of that battle with her life... And after I went through all the trouble of summoning a Faceless army!" Iago said to himself, "This is Prince Xander's fault, the traitor. Though King Garon is not without blame... I don't see why he would allow that foolish Jared to live after being tainted by the Hoshidans. And the girl... How can the king expect her to survive what Nohr has to offer. This whole thing truly is beyond my understanding. Luckily they have me to set things right. That's right, Jared and Sakura. Enjoy this brief respite, heh heh heh. Hell is waiting for you two as soon as you step out of this forest. Prepare to suffer and die, both of you!"

* * *

Meanwhile over in Hoshido, or at the Bottomless Canyon that serves as the border of Hoshido and Nohr, Takumi and his retainers along with Hana and Subaki have arrived at the dreaded canyon, but Hana snuck away from the group nearly halfway there, making sure no one noticed her.

"Once we get past here, we'll be in Nohr territory." Takumi said to everyone, "Everyone ready?"

"I'm always ready." Subaki said with confidence.

"We're right behind you, Lord Takumi!" Oboro and Hinata said in unison. Takumi chuckled at his retainers, "Hahahaha. Well, let's head out, everyone."

Further up at the bridge, Hana was using one of her katana to cut the rope of the bridge, making it impassable. She cut the left rope to make part of the bridge fall, and then with one slice, she cut the second rope on the right and the bridge fell. Sheathing her katana, Hana smirked at her work.

"Hana?" she heard a voice call out to her. Hana looked back to see Takumi approaching her, "What happened to the bridge?"

"I don't know, Lord Takumi." Hana lied to the Hoshidan Prince, "Someone must have cut the ropes connecting the bridge. Now we can't cross it."

"Damn..." Takumi said. Then he felt something near the edge of the chasm. As he walked over there, Hana slowly followed him. Takumi carefully bent down and touched the ground, "Yeah... there's definitely a Dragon Vein here." Takumi stood up, "Maybe if I activate it, it'll create a stone bridge to get us all across."

"I'm afraid that's won't be necessary, Prince Takumi." Hana said in a mysterious tone. Takumi turned around for a second, only for Hana to suddenly grab him by the throat. Hana lifted Takumi over the pit of the Bottomless Canyon. Takumi was barely able to speak, "Wh-what are... you doing?"

"You have such conflicted emotions, Takumi... So much self-doubt and rage against Nohr, especially towards your own brother, I've noticed." Hana said as a purple aura surrounded her body, "Master will be pleased."

"Lord Takumi!" a worried voice called. Takumi glanced over at Oboro, who had rushed over to where he and Hana were at. Hinata, following close behind Oboro, was wide-eyed at what he was witnessing, "Hey! Let Lord Takumi go, Hana!"

"Hmm... sure, since you asked so nicely." Hana said as she released her grip. But since Hana had him over the gap, Takumi fell down into the Bottomless Canyon, "AAAAAAAAH!"

"TAKUMI!" Oboro exclaimed. She was about to rush at Hana, but Hinata stopped her.

"Wait! We attack her, she's just gonna move out of the way and we'll fall too." Hinata warned. Oboro hated it when Hinata was right, but in situations like this, she can't tell him he's wrong.

Hana merely laughed, "Hahahaha! Well, it would seem you don't have many options here. The bridge is out, so it's impossible to get to Nohr, and I wouldn't try to escape if I were you. So you can make this easier on yourselves and give up now, or you can make a futile attempt at fighting me. What will it be?"

"Y-You killed Lord Takumi... I... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" Oboro yelled as she ran to Hana, her Steel Naginata in her hand.

"Oboro! Ugh..." Hinata just took out a Steel Katana and ran to strike Hana. The corrupted swordswoman smirked, "So that's your choice..." She took out a Steel Katana and zoomed past the two retainers, attacking them both in one slash of her blade.

They both fell onto the ground, nearing the edge on the Canyon. Oboro looked at Hana with her famous demon face, "D... damn you..."

From above, Subaki watch in horror what had happened. Hana practically threw Lord Takumi down into the Bottomless Canyon and took out Hinata and Oboro at the same time. Subaki looked at his Pegasus, "We'd better head back and warn Lord Ryoma."

Before his Pegasus could respond, lightning struck Subaki's mount at it's wing. The Pegasus neighed in pain and was falling down. Luckily, Subaki was able to steer his mount toward the other side of the Bottomless Canyon. He didn't land perfectly like a perfectionist would have, rather he crash landed and skidded a few feet away from the edge. At least neither rider nor mount could fall down the Canyon.

Hana watched from the other side, satisfied that Subaki couldn't fly back, meaning he wouldn't be able to interfere. The redhead Perfectionist glared at Hana, "How could you, Hana?"

"How could I what, Subaki?" Hana mocked her ex-partner, "Be a bit more specific, would you?"

"Why did you attack us?! We're your comrades-in-arms!" Subaki yelled, "You're friends!"

"Friends? Don't make me laugh!" Hana smirked wickedly, "Lady Sakura was my friend, remember? And look how that turned out!"

Subaki tensed at Hana's venom filled response. Hana then picked up Oboro and Hinata in her arms, "Now to send these two to join Takumi..." Before Oboro or Hinata could react, Hana tossed them down into the ravine in the Bottomless Canyon, much to Subaki's horror.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"NO!" Subaki yelled out as Hinata and Oboro fell down.

"Hahahahahaha!" Hana laughed maniacally. Subaki glared at her with anger, "Y-You...!"

"You're lucky to be on that half, Subaki." Hana reminded the redhead, "Otherwise, you would be joining them. Now... run."

"What?" Subaki had legit confusion on his face. Hana responded in a sinister, raspy voice, "Run away, Subaki. And never look back..."

Subaki understood the realization Hana hinted at. Running was Subaki's only option, but the only place he could run to now was Nohr. Like Subaki had a choice in the matter.

Subaki ran to his Pegasus and got her up to her legs, "Can you run, girl?"

His Pegasus nodded and neighed with response. Subaki climbed on his Pegasus, "Sorry, but we're gonna have to be on ground level for a while until your wing heals."

The Pegasus understood and nods in response to Subaki. The redhead Perfectionist looked at the road ahead of him, "Let's go." Subaki's Pegasus galloped away from the Bottomless Canyon, away from Hana, and away from Hoshido.

Hana, having let Subaki escape, smirked as she turned and walked away, "I'll let you live for now, Subaki... but next we meet, you will die. For now, I'm on a mission for my Master. And I will not fail."

* * *

Over in the side a Nohr, Jared's group has reached the end of the Woods of the Forlorn and are now in a more grassy area in Nohr. But what the group didn't know was that they were near a village that was about to be destroyed by Faceless, where only one villager girl would survive.

"I still can't believe we made it out alive." Felicia said out loud as she rode with Elise. The youngest Nohrian princess nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that wasn't easy. It took all of us to beat those Faceless."

"You're right, Elise." Jared said as he, in his dragon form, walked alongside Silas' and Elise's horses while Sakura rode on his back, "Despite Father's conditions, I don't know if Sakura, Felicia and I, would've been able to accomplish this without all of you."

"Any friend of Lady Elise's is a friend of mine." Effie said as she walked behind the others, her armor making her too heavy for Silas, Elise or Jared, to carry. Arthur, riding with Silas, looked at the ex-Hoshidans, "And any ally of justice is an ally of mine!"

"It's always good vs evil with you, is it?" Silas asked, "I don't mind it personally, but..."

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

Jared flinched at the sound of the screams that interrupted Silas, "Guys, wait!"

In response, everyone stopped in their tracks. Sakura looked at Jared's dragon form, "W-what's the matter, Jared?"

"You guys hear that? Those screams... Where did that come from?" Jared asked. Elise listened for a scream. The group did hear faint screaming and a familiar roar off in the distance.

"Obviously Jared heard the cry of a damsel in distress." Arthur said heroically, "We must save those in trouble!"

Jared looked at where the sound came from, "...sorry, Sakura. Father's test will have to wait."

"I-I understand." Sakura said, "Let's go."

With their course changed for the time being, the group charged forward towards the screams and roars in the distance. Effie, since she was not riding with anyone, just ran behind the horses and dragon, "Ah! Wait for me!"

* * *

It took some time, but the group finally arrived to find a nearly ruined village. The buildings were tor to shreds and on fire. This whole place was destroyed.

"T-this is terrible! The poor village!" Sakura said as she, Felicia, and Arthur got off of their rides. Felicia looked pretty worried, "We've got trouble, all right. This village is under attack by the Faceless."

"I don't see any people around here, guys. This whole place must've been ravaged." Elise said, "We may be too late!"

"No! There must be SOME survivors." Jared said with a slight growl, "With any luck, a few people escaped, but if there's even one left here somewhere..."

Jared turned back from his dragon form back to normal form in a flash. Then he looked at everyone as an exhausted Effie just joined the rest of the group. The adopted Nohr Prince nods his head, "Let's get searching, everyone!"

"Right!" The group said. Well, except Effie, but she didn't ask. Elise looked off at the tree and spotted what appeared to be a young brunette girl all by herself wearing brown villager clothes. Elise pointed to the girl, "Jared, I found someone!"

Jared looked at where Elise pointed at, "Hm?"

"M-M-Mother... My village... They're all dead..." The girl said to herself as she cried to herself, "I'm alone. Nowhere to go! And those monsters... They're coming back for me!"

"Good eye, Lady Elise, but how are we going to get to her?" Felicia asked. Jared looked at the group, "Silas can bring me over to her. Maybe we can deal with these Faceless along the way."

"Hey! How come Silas gets to give you a ride?" Elise said with mock jealousy. Jared looked at Elise, "You can't fight back against an enemy, so you'd get beaten to a pulp."

"Hmph!" Elise childishly crossed her arms and pouted. Jared then looked over to Sakura, "Hmm... that said..."

Sakura looked a bit nervous as Jared stared at her. Jared looked over at his own retainer, Felicia. "Felicia, look after Sakura for me."

"Yes sir!" Felicia saluted her lord. Jared turned to Elise, "Elise, you can hang back behind me and Silas. Just be careful, okay?"

"Okay!" Elise said, almost instantly cheered up.

"That means Arthur and I can back up these two." Effie said, motioning toward Felicia and Sakura. Arthur smiled, "An excellent idea, Effie. A full team of Justice Crusaders fighting for what's right!"

Sakura giggled a bit. Jared nods, "All right. We know the plan, now let's get started!"

"Right!" Everyone said.

* * *

Back at Hoshido, Hana had just returned to Castle Shirasagi after Subaki's escape. She took out her black crystal to briefly look at it. A smirk on her face, she put the crystal back in her uniform's pocket and walked inside. On the way, she saw Azura walking the opposite direction.

Upon seeing Hana, Azura had a smile on her face, "Oh, you're back already?"

"Yes, but we were unable to even enter Nohr territory. Someone cut the rope bridge before we arrived." Hana said while leaving out her involvement in the predicament, "Subaki went on to Nohr by himself because his Pegasus couldn't carry all of us. But Hinata and Oboro, along with Lord Takumi..."

"Wh-what about them?" Azura asked. Hana closed her eyes, "I got separated from them on the way back. I don't know what happened to them, but I fear something terrible has happened to them."

"Oh dear..." Azura said in a worried tone.

Hana sighed and walked off, "If you'll excuse me, Lady Azura."

Azura watched Hana as she went towards the throne room. She couldn't put her finger on it, but something felt off about Hana's behavior. Deciding not to press the subject, she turned the other way and left for the lake to sing as she usually does.

Hana looked back behind her to see if Azura was still there. When she saw that the songstress had left, Hana smirked to herself, "Heh. Now if there are no more interruptions..." she said to herself as she went onward.

* * *

Hana's mission was to plant the crystal in Castle Shirasagi so her master's energy would spread around Hoshido. But Hana was never told specifically where to plant the crystal, but Hana knew she couldn't put it anywhere or have it in plain sight. She needed to be secretive. By no means was Hana someone who was practically invisible, but she knew a couple of places where she can make a secret stash. And she knew just where to hide the crystal and still allow her master complete access to Hoshido.

Hana opened the door to Sakura's old room and quickly shut it once she was inside. Hana smirked to herself, "Nobody will think to look for the crystal in Lady Sakura's room... especially now that she's with the enemy." She said the second bit with sheer hatred. Some time before, Hana would've liked nothing more for Sakura's betrayal to be some sort of sick, cruel joke used to prank the swordswoman. Now, all Hana wanted was for Sakura to suffer, to share in the pain Hana felt to be stabbed in the back by a best friend.

"You're going to pay, Sakura... You'll pay dearly for what you've done." Hana said, "And Jared... Once I get my hands on him... he's gonna wish Nohr never took him from Hoshido."

Hana found a perfect place to store the crystal in Sakura's room: on her old bed. Hana took out the black crystal and slipped it under one of the pillows. A mere pillow wasn't gonna block the magic that emanated from the crystal. Sakura's bed was risky in that sense, but Hana needed the magic to flow throughout Castle Shirasagi and the rest of Hoshido. Besides, no one would think of looking for a crystal in an abandoned bedroom of all places. It seemed perfect.

To Hana's prediction, the crystal glowed from underneath the pillow and the energy pulsed from the crystal, letting loose a black ring of energy from where the crystal was. Hana smirked as a dark aura of her own appeared, "Yes. The energy should spread across the castle within the hour. I still don't know what Master intends to do, but I do know this. Nothing will stand in my way."

Hana then turned to leave the bedroom, her mission complete and ready for a new task. While the energy wasn't visible, it was definitely spreading through out the castle. Hana herself wondered what her Master intends to do with Hoshido and it's people. But for now, she'll report to her Master and wait for her next orders.

* * *

All right, I actually uploaded before 2017! I'm so glad I pulled this off!

Anyway, guys. Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me. Some stuff was happening with my personal life. I won't get into too many details, but I can say that I was at Tennessee last week from Tuesday to Friday to spend time with my youngest cousin. Always good to spend time with family, right? Actually, while I was at Tennessee, I received 3 $10 Nintendo Eshop cards. I was able to get Map Pack 1 for Fire Emblem Fates for $17.99, so if anyone has ideas on Anna's introduction to Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption, that'd be really helpful.

Also, a few questions referring to two things that all 3 main paths shared: Corrin's Yato sword, and the song Lost In Thoughts All Alone.

1.) I don't plan to have the Yato upgrades be like they were in Conquest, so what new forms should Jared's Yato have in the Corruption path and what would they be called?

2.) What would be good lyrics for a Corruption verse in the song Lost In Thoughts All Alone?

And lastly, in my new poll, you'll notice that Troubadour is not listed. I want Sakura to be able to fight on her own. Sure, she won't be a healer anymore, but I don't think one less healer's gonna mean the end of the world. Besides, we have Elise and Felicia. I'm sure everything will be fine. Plus I know there's at least one person who want to see Sakura be able to kick some butt. I don't know who, though.

Anyway, I look forward to you guys' feedback. And again, sorry it took a while.

See you guys round!

P.S. Happy Birthday, Asugi! (Yes I know I'm a day early.)


	6. Forbidden Kingdom

...I know you guys are gonna grill me about not updating in less than two years. To those who have been patient, thanks for understanding. 2017 wasn't the best of years anyway. But I have no excuses for 2018, so I'm just gonna go forward.

Hey, it's me! True-Blue-Pikachu! Back again with more Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption! I am so sorry to have taken this long without a proper update to this story! Same with Dragon Ball GT: Pan's Darkness Within. But trust me, I haven't forgotten either of them. Stuff just keeps happening, and I haven't gotten around to either story as much as my first version of my Dragon Ball Story. I don't like to rush these things, okay?

Anyway, this may be a tough chapter since I have Sakura and the Nohrians at Mozu's village, the inevitable corruption of Hoshido, Takumi and his retainers down at Valla via the Bottomless Canyon, and even Subaki running to Nohr. No I didn't forget Hinoka and her retainers at Fort Jinya! I just feel like I should skim over that for reasons you'll see at the end.

Anyway, remember my Nohrian Class for Sakura Poll? Yeah, the one I closed a while ago. We have a tie! 3 votes Outlaw and Dark Mage each! I can see either of those, actually. Seeing as Dark Mage, while unable to heal, is fitting for Sakura's magic capabilities. And Outlaw can promote to Adventurer, which as far as weapons go, is basically a Nohrian Priestess. Although, she will get a certain Nohrian weapon that is unobtainable in the actual games. So I will be giving Sakura a 'Special Class' to utilize the weapon type when she gains access to what I plan to give her.

And then there are the pairings. I, uh... rather not spoil anything I've already thought about, but I'm open for ideas.

So now with all that said and done, it's finally time we got going.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates**

 **Corruption**

 **Chapter Six: Forbidden Kingdom**

Subaki rode his grounded Pegasus a few miles deep in Nohr territory, searching for someplace to settle and rest. But most of the villages they visited weren't happy to find a Hoshidan in Nohrian territory. Some were kind to the Perfectionist, but none exactly brave enough to take him in due to fear of the royal family, specifically King Garon, harboring a Hoshidan. But Subaki was given some Nohrian food and water as a "Welcome to Nohr" gift.

Though things are rough for the Hoshidan Sky Knight, Subaki was determined to find Sakura. Even if he couldn't bring her back to Hoshido after what Hana has done, he still needed to at least see his former Lady Sakura. He wanted to see her face once more, if nothing else.

"Lady Sakura..." Subaki said to himself, "Please, be safe..."

While Subaki was too focused on his thoughts, an arrow zipped past him and his Pegasus and hit a far off tree. Subaki looked around, slightly startled, "Who shot that?"

At that moment, he saw a streak of bright red before he felt a fist connect with his face. Subaki fell off his mount and looked at his assailant, only for said attacker to pin him down to the ground. He heard a female voice say to him, "Time to pay, Nohrian scum!"

Subaki looked at the female, "W-wait! I'm not from here! I'm from Hoshido!"

Just when the girl was about to punch Subaki again, her fist stopped just inches from his face. The girl looked at him closely, "What? From Hoshido?"

Subaki nods slightly, "Yes, ma'am."

The hooded woman reeled her fist back and stood up. The girl then removed her hood, revealing the face of a young woman. She had a dark red ponytail, dark red eyes, and her face looked young and pretty. She looked at Subaki, "Sorry. I thought you looked like a bandit. Not many Nohrians wear those type of clothes."

"Oh... i-it's fine." Subaki nervously said with a blush on his face. The woman noticed and giggled, "Hey, don't be nervous. I know I'm a pretty, young woman. And I won't hurt you anymore, if that helps."

Subaki nods, "That does help my nerves a little... Thanks."

The young woman looked over at Subaki's Pegasus, "Hey, isn't that a Pegasus?"

"Oh yes." Subaki said, "That's one of many Hoshidan Pegasi. Every Sky Knight or Falcon Knight has one."

"I've heard of these from my many sisters across the world, but I've never seen them." The woman said as she rubbed Subaki's Pegasus's head, "So what's her name?"

"I named her Celica, after one of two great heroes of Valentia." Subaki answered, "It sounded perfect for a lovely Pegasus like her."

"Ah, I see." The girl said as Celica gave a happy neigh. The woman turned to Subaki, "Speaking of names, what's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Subaki." Subaki said.

The woman smiled with a nod, "Mine's Anna."

* * *

"Ugh... my head..." Takumi said to himself as he sat up. He looked around to find an unfamiliar area with floating islands and green grass. But how did Takumi get here? He had no clue.

As Takumi stood up, he looked up at the sky, "This... this looks nothing like what the Bottomless Canyon looks like... The last thing I remember was falling down the Canyon, but..."

He gasped in shock as the memory came back to Takumi. It was Hana! She grabbed him by the throat and dropped him down! She even had a purple aura when it happened, if Takumi remembered right.

He heard a groan from his right and saw his retainers next to him, Oboro and Hinata. Both of them stood up with confused expressions on their faces. Hinata spoke up first, "Whoa... what is this place?"

"I don't know... but at least we're okay..." Oboro said. Takumi walked up to his retainers, "Oboro. Hinata."

Oboro turned to Takumi and immediately hugged him, "Lord Takumi! You're alive!"

"Uh, yeah... surprisingly..." Takumi said as he patted Oboro's back. Oboro let go of Takumi and stepped back, "Seems like we all ended up in this strange world."

"But how are we supposed to get back...?" Hinata asked, "Is there any way back to Hoshido?"

"I don't know... But standing here twiddling out thumbs will accomplish nothing." said Takumi, "We'll have to split up and look around."

"Sounds good, Lord Takumi." Hinata said as he uses his Katana to make the Hoshidan Symbol, a star-like plus sign with a circle around it, "We'll meet back at this spot in an hour. That should be enough time for us to find something and report back."

"Good call, Hinata. Now let's move." Takumi said as he, Hinata, and Oboro split into three opposite directions.

* * *

Takumi walked along a forest like path. He looked around for signs of life, someone to tell him where we was. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted a familiar figure. He walked closer to find it was...

"Azura?" he gasped softly. She didn't seem to notice Takumi, so he followed close to her. When Azura knelt down in a bush, Takumi heard speak, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks to you." Takumi heard a gruff man say. Takumi got a little closer to see Azura and what appeared to be an old man with lavender hair and wrinkles. From what Takumi could tell from his outfit, he appeared to be a Nohrian Great Knight.

Azura sat next to the Great Knight, "Gunter... I truly am sorry for what happened to your family. You shouldn't have to suffer such loss."

"I appreciate your sympathy, Azura, as well as everything you've done for me since I got down here." Gunter said, "I would've been an undead corpse if it weren't for you."

"Well, I don't know about Undead Corpse, but thank you all the same." Azura said with a giggle.

Takumi was honestly in shock. Seeing this Gunter show gratitude to Azura's kindness made him really rethink his perspective on things. Sure Nohr's crimes were inexcusable, and taking his brother from his true family was the second lowest blow (the first being Mikoto's death), but maybe...

Maybe Takumi had been too stubborn. Maybe not ALL Nohrians are heartless, honorless punks. Maybe Jared, despite his draconic rampage back in Hoshido, wasn't someone he should treat like a filthy Nohrian. That thought got Takumi to be mad at himself, though he had every right not to trust a Nohrian right away. Even if said Nohrian was his own brother.

But that's why Takumi feels so crummy. Jared was his blood relative unlike Azura, and he pushed the guy away without a care in the world what Ryoma, Hinoka, and Sakura felt. Especially Sakura.

"Azura..." Takumi heard Gunter say, "Do you think I can get out of here and see them again?"

"Jared and the others? I have no doubt in my mind that you will reunite with him." Azura said, "We just haven't gotten an opportunity yet. The moment we attempt to find an escape, Anankos' Vallites will find us in a snap."

"And every time there's just so many that we don't have the energy to press on." Gunter said, "Our whole situation sounds stupid until you actually experience it."

"Hmm. I'm with you there..." Azura said, "What's stupider is that we are unable to warn anyone outside of Valla at the risk of Anankos' Curse. It makes me feel trapped inside, like I have something to get off my chest, but I can't or I'd die."

 _"Curse?!"_ Takumi thought to himself, _"There's a curse that keeps this place a secret?! No wonder Azura's always so distant! Even towards Ryoma!"_

Azura stood up, "I very much enjoy our chats, Gunter. But I must return to Hoshido."

"I understand. Until next time, Azura." Gunter said as Azura walked away. That was also Takumi's cue to head back.

* * *

"Nothing over here, either..." Hinata said as he was in an open field, looking around for anything that can tell him about what this place was or how to get out. He sighed in defeat, "Guess I'll head back and meet with the others." As Hinata walked away, a watery portal opened up. Hinata hid at the nearest hiding spot he could find... behind a log.

From the watery portal, Hana came out to the other side. Hinata gasped as he thought, _Wait, Hana was here before? When did that happen_?

Hana glanced around carefully, making sure she wasn't followed. As the portal closed, Hana smirked, "Mission Complete. I wonder what master wants with Hoshido, anyway." She walked forward a few steps, "Oh well. Like he said, all in due time."

Hinata was worried considering what happened earlier. Hana was a tough opponent to begin with, but she seemed even stronger than before. Hinata always hated it when he had to run, but he's also not stupid enough to challenge a opponent THAT dangerous.

Unfortunately for Takumi's retainer, Hana threw a Kodachi at where Hinata was. Hinata ducked down as the Kodachi clipped the log as it zoomed past. Hana smirked wickedly, "Found you."

Hana walked closer to where the log was. Hinata stood up and stared her down, "I don't know what's gotten into you, but it won't work on me!"

"We'll see about that, Hinata." Hana said as she took her Steel Katana out of it's sheath, while Hinata did the same. After few seconds of staring, Hinata jumped off the log and brought his blade down at Hana. The corrupted Samurai smirked and blocked Hinata's offense.

Hinata grunted as he and Hana pushed at each other, "Ugh! So much for ending this quickly...!"

"I'm going to enjoy this." Hana said, followed by a dark laugh, "Hahahahaha."

Hana kicked Hinata's midsection when he wasn't paying attention, and Hinata was knocked back a bit. As he recovered, Hana chuckled darkly, thinking that Hinata would be easy prey. But the Wild Samurai wasn't gonna go down without a fight.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the ruined Small Village...

With Arthur and Effie on the offensive in one group, a good majority of the Faceless dropped like flies. Though try as he might, there were some instances that Arthur's bad luck got in his way and he had to be saved by Felicia with her daggers those times.

Sakura was impressed by everyone's skills in battle. Sure, she knew these were Nohrian styles, but she was amazed all the same. Everyone's classes was similar yet different to what she's seen in Hoshido. Even Elise wasn't quite the same as a Hoshidan Shrine Maiden like herself.

Speaking of Sakura's Nohrian counterpart, Elise stayed in the rear as Jared and Silas took out the Faceless that were stopping them from reaching the cornered girl. Good thing she had more Staffs on her before the mission started.

"Hya!" Silas yelled as he strikes down another Faceless creature. He looked at the other Faceless nearby, "We're dwendling their numbers down, but they just keep coming."

"We can't back down, though." Jared said as he struck a Faceless that approached behind him with the Yato sword. He glanced over at where the girl was and saw a Faceless approaching her. He knew he needed a plan to get to the girl faster.

"Don't worry, I got these creeps!" Silas said as if he knew Jared's thoughts already, "Just get to her before the Faceless does!"

Jared nods, "Right. Thank you, Silas." He took out his Dragonstone and looked at it for a second, _"_ _This Dragonstone might be dangerous to use over and over again... But right now, I don't have a choice!"_ Jared clenched the stone and it begins to glow.

"GRAAAAAAH!" roared the Faceless. The pigtailed villager girl shook like a leaf, "N-No... You've taken everything else from me... Please, leave me alone!"

The Faceless, however, raised it's fist and was about to hit her, but...

"URAAAAAAAH!" A draconic roar was heard as a grey dragon appeared and scratched at the Faceless, which was knocked back a bit. But before it got a chance to retalliate, the dragon grabbed the Faceless and shoves it away with immense force.

The girl looked frightened by the giant creature and pointed her lance at it, "N-No! I won't be Dragon Food today!"

The dragon looked at her silently. Then he asked the frightened girl in what was supposed to be a calming tone, "...you okay? Nothing broken?"

"H-Huh...?" She calmed down a bit and looked at the dragon, "I-I've... been better. Um... are you the type of Dragon that doesn't eat people?"

"Oh, um... About this..." The dragon said, looking down at himself, "I have the ability to turn into a Feral Dragon, but I have to be careful that I don't go berserk while I'm like this. I have a special stone to help me with that."

Jared lowered his head to the girl a bit, "But enough about me for now. Are there any others like you around?"

The villager shook her head, "Not... anymore. M-Mother... She wouldn't take my hand... She's... She's..."

"I'm so sorry..." Jared said to her. Then he turned his head to where the rest of the Faceless were approaching, "Uh oh. Now's not the time to grieve. Stay behind me! I'll keep you safe!"

The young villager gripped her lance tight, "N-No! I have to fight!" She got up and stood next to the dragon, "For Mother! For all my friends! For everything those monsters took from me!"

Jared looked at the girl in amazement, _"Wow. She kinda reminds me of Sakura."_ He thought as he turned his attention to the Faceless, "Then let's go! Just be careful..."

The girl nods as she rushed forward. She stabbed one of the Faceless at the sides. The Faceless felt the pain, but it didn't exactly bother it. The girl pulled her Naginata out and ran away a few feet to dodge it's attack. The girl looked back as she readied another attack.

Jared knocked a few Faceless away and noticed that the little girl was shaking like a leaf and said to her, "Hey. Try to calm down. If you let your fears get to you, then you won't be able to fight. Calm your nerves and focus on what you're fighting for."

The girl glanced at Jared's dragon form, _"This kind ol' dragon barely knows me... And here he is helping me. Why would he do such a thing?"_ Despite questioning how a stranger, a talking dragon at that, could be able to help someone like her, the girl took his advice and inhaled some air through her nose. Then she let out a heavy sigh as the air collected escaped through her mouth, "Haaaaa..." Just like that, her nerves seemed to go away. Then, the girl looked up at the Faceless again and rushed at it, "Haaaa!" Then the girl swung her Naginata upwards at the Faceless. The monster wasn't able to dodge and was taken down with ease. The girl smiled, "I... I did it!"

"Good job!" Jared said before he caught the fists of another Faceless. Then kept their grips locked until Jared roared and blasted it with a Fire- er, Water ball. The Waterball seemed to do a lot of damage and had taken out the Faceless. Jared was back on all fours as he wondered, "...Did I just do that?"

Jared looked over at the ruined village houses to make sure no one else was there. No other survivors were around, confirming that this one little girl is the last of these villagers. However the people he did see in the distance were Felicia, Arthur, Effie, and Sakura. He looked at the villager girl after she took out another big bad Faceless, "Hey! I'm gonna try something, but I need you to stand back!"

"O-Okay..." The girl said as she rushed behind him. Then Jared shouts at his allies, "EVERYONE! STAND BACK!"

Sakura hears this and tells Elise's retainers and Felica, "W-We'd better move back a bit."

"All right!" Effie said as the group of 4 runs back.

"What's he got up his sleeve now?" Silas asked as he took care of the Faceless on the right side of the map. Elise looked excited, "I don't know, but I love it when he does something crazy like this!"

Jared looks at the remaining Faceless that were advancing his way. Then a bright blue glow appeared in... what was supposed to be his mouth. _`Note to self, ask Azura where the heck my mouth is supposed to be in Dragon Form.`_ Even with that thought, Jared reeled his head back before he shot a massive burst of water at the Faceless, "Nraaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Eep!" The village girl ducks down and covers her head. The Faceless roar in agony as they were all blasted away from the giant water blast from the Nohrian Dragon Prince, "GRAAAAAAAAH!"

"Take cover!" Felica yells as she grabs Sakura and pulls her away. The resulting explosion from where the shot ended up blew wind over at where Sakura and Felicia are, both of them holding each other and closing their eyes, "Nnnnn-nrrrrrrgh!"

"Whoa!" Silas and Elise yelp as they shield themselves from stray splashes with their Iron Sword and Heal Staff each. Silas looked onward with awe written on his face, while Elise giggles a bit, "Hehehehe!~ I told you big bro gets crazy ideas sometimes!"

"Waaaaaah!" Arthur yelps as, due to yet another string of bad luck, a stray splash came his way and hits him dead on, sending him rolling across the field, "I'm okaaaaaay!"

"Ughhh... You're hopeless sometimes." Effie shook her head and sighs, hands on her hips and unfazed by the attack that was launched.

Back where the Nohr Prince and Villager girl were at, Jared knelt back on all fours in exhaustion, a blue light shining around his body. Then Jared's body shrunk down to normal size.

The girl looked back at her new dragon friend. But in it's place, she saw a young man wearing grey & black armor with a blue cape and bare feet. The girl walked over to the exhausted man and spotted long, brown hair on his head. Kneeling down to him, the gitl asked, "Are you okay?"

"Haaa... Haaa... Haaa... Haaa..." Jared panted softly before he looked up at the girl, his crimson red eyes meeting her chocolate brown eyes, "Y-Yeah... I just used a lot of energy on that move."

"You should really be more careful with this sort of thing." The girl said as she sat down in front of Jared, "If you're ever in a scrape like that and you're too exhausted to defend yourself, you just may get yourself killed."

"You're awfully calm all of a sudden." Jared points out as he sits up, "But at least the Faceless can't hurt you anymore."

The girl looked down, "Yeah... But what do I do now? They took my mother... my life."

"I didn't see anyone nearby where I did my trick. I assume there's no family around." Jared said solemly.

The girl looked up, "No. There's no one else but me. I couldn't even start over by myself. All the homes, fields... It's all destroyed." She clenched her fists tightly, "It's all destroyed. But I wouldn't want to stay here even if it wasn't. Everyone I called family is dead. Every house..." Her eyes close, "A grave."

"Ah... Oh, yeah." Jared glanced away and rubbed his arm, "S-Sorry about that, by the way..."

The girl gave Jared a sad smile, "It's not your fault. You were only trying to help."

"Big Brother!" A cheery voice called out. Jared glanced to his right and saw Elise and Silas approaching. Elise ran to Jared, "That was so awesome! You blew the faceless away in some kinda... Giant Vortex!"

"Gotta admit, Jared. I was surprised to see you pull off a stunt like that." Silas said as he walked closely behind Elise. His attention turns to the villager, "And I'm happy to see that you're okay too."

"Oh. Are you all friends?" The girl asked Elise and Silas. The blond girl replied with a nod, "Yep! Well, I'm Jared's younger sister, actually. But Silas here is a valued ally and close friend!" Elise held a hand out in greeting, "My name's Elise, by the way! What's your name?"

The village girl, learning the names of the 3 strangers, took Elise's hand and was pulled up before introducing herself, "I'm... Mozu."

* * *

Back in Hoshido, Team Hinoka was more or less successful in their Mission at Fort Jinya. But even for a group like Hinoka, Azama, and Setsuna, things were really weird. Other than telling her retainers what they need to do, Hinoka wouldn't bother speaking at all. Azama would always berate and ridicule about whatever he can think of. He even chatized Hinoka for letting Jared and Sakura out of Hoshido.

Hinoka felt an intense pain in her heart the moment her lost siblings were brought up. However, for some strange reason, Hinoka didn't bother retaliating. The female redhead Sky Knight was silent, allowing Azama to speak further on Hinoka's failure.

But what even caught the spiteful monk off guard was when Setsuna, the Airhead Archer, smacks Azama in the face and yelled at him for making Lady Hinoka's heartache worse. The dark green haired ditzy archer, who is almost always caught in a trap... tells her partner off. Neither Azama or Hinoka could believe that, for completely different reasons.

Everything that happen after was more or less uneventful. Team Hinoka had arrived back to the Castle Shirasagi after a hard day's work. Hinoka felt nothing but sadness and pain, and her face showed it. Azama seemed too uninterested to even speak. And Setsuna was in a very bad mood.

Hinoka looked at her retainers as she made it to the front steps of the castle, "...I need to be alone. Report to Ryoma and the others without me." Not waiting for a responce, Hinoka walks inside Castle Shirasagi quickly.

"Lady Hinoka..." Setsuna said quietly to herself. She was more worried about her Lady Hinoka at the moment. The Airhead Archer wished she could help her. If only she knew how...

Meanwhile, Hinoka... she didn't know where she was going. She still couldn't believe what happened. She just wanted her little brother back in her arms. She wanted to hug and cherrish him just like old times. But now, not only has Hinoka lost him to Nohr, but her little sister went away with him, making her heart ache worse than before. All that, coupled with the death of Queen Mikoto, Hinoka's life was practically a living hell.

Hinoka didn't notice that she had opened the door to Sakura's old room and walked inside until the scent surrounded her. Hinoka quickly shut the door behind her. Then Hinoka walked to the bed, "...Sakura..."

Hinoka felt her tears finally escaping her eyes. She falls to her knees and leans her head and arms on the bed. Hinoka lay there crying her eyes out, not bothering tp hold her soft sobs back anymore.

"Ngh! P-Please... come back! I just want us... t-to be a family again...! Jared... Sakura... Come back to me... please..."

As Hinoka continued to cry, a black light glowed underneath the pillow on the bed. Hinoka left this and lifted her head up. She noticed that there were cute dolls of everyone in the Hoshidan Royal Family. There were dolls of Sumeragi, Mikoto, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, Azura, Jared, and even Sakura.

Hinoka smiled at this and grabbed the Jared doll. As she felt the doll in her hands, a strong sense of desire overcame her. Hinoka grabbed the Sakura doll and brought it close to her. Hinoka smiled and looked at them closely, "...You two had me worried. I thought I lost you forever."

"I would never abandon my true family, Big Sister. I will always be here for you." Hinoka spoke in a different voice as she moved the Jared doll a bit. She moved Sakura's doll and spoke in her voice, "Y-Yes. We belong h-here in Hoshido with you, Hinoka. ...We belong with you!"

Hinoka held the dolls close to her chest and hugged them tightly, "Yes. You belong with me. With all of us." Hinoka's eyes open as she look at the rest of the dolls. Then Hinoka started laughing, "Hahahahaha... Don't worry, everyone. I'll bring them back..."

Hinoka's small laugh became a crazy giggle as she smirked evily, "Hehehehe~" She set the dolls in her hands down and placed her hands on her cheeks, "I promise... We'll become a happy family again! I will make sure we're all together again!"

* * *

Aaagh! That went on for a while!

Now then, to recap: Subaki meets up with Anna, Takumi learns a bit about the Forbidden Kingdom, and about Azura by extention, Hinata is in a duel with Hana, Sakura and the Nohrians rescued Mozu from the Faceless that destroyed her village... and Hinoka's sanity is falling apart more and more.

I will admit that there are still things I may have forgotten about or overlooked. But looking at the current progress, I gotta say. I'm doing better than I thought as far as storytelling. But there are still things I feel like I need to remember in order to come back. I've been a very busy man in more ways than one.

No more polls, because that's what screws with me the most. Suggest as many ideas as you like. And my question for this chapter is this. Between "Dragon Ball GT Altered Trilogy: Pan's Darkness Within", "Fire Emblem Fates: Corruption", and the recently added "Naruto: Cursed Butterfly Effect", which writing style do you like best?

Oh, and how should I do the focusing on each group? I should probably ask about that too.

But anyway, I'll be back at this sooner than 2 years!

See ya guys 'round!


End file.
